Une autre danse
by bonesfan.forumdefan.com
Summary: Le début commence au retour de Temperance de son voyage au Pérou, puis découverte d'un corps vider de son sang derrière une église. ATTENTION SPOILER. Réaliser pas les membres de misspixie.aceboard.fr. NC17 à venir...
1. Chapter 1

**Et voila cher Bones Addict,**

**Comme nous l'avons promis nous sommes déjà de retour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Pour le moment cette 2 ème fic ne porte pas de titre car nous ne sommes pas rendu assez loin pour réellement savoir de quoi va parler notre fic (on fait de l'improvisation)

**Auteur:** Membres de Bones Fan

**Genre:** Romance (au moins car après on sait pas ce que la suite nous réserve) avec NC17 dans la suite…  
**Résumé: **Temperance revient de ses « vacances » au Pérou…  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ont écrit seulement pour se divertir.  
**Note:** Euhhhhhhh bah bonne lecture !

**ATTENTION SPOILER !!!!!!!!!!!**

Voila un petit début pour vous mettre en appétit

* * *

**Par Lili**

**Posté le 01/01/2008 12:45:18**

Et voila notre nouvelle fanfiction sur bones j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas encore de quoi ça va parler donc je me lance et bonne lecture à tous!!

A l'aéroport, Booth devait aller chercher le Dr brennan qui revenait de son voyage du Pérou  
BOOTH : "hey! bones alors comment était ton séjour au Pérou, tu as rencontré beaucoup de lama?"  
BRENNAN : "depuis quand vous me dîtes "tu", et il n'y a pas que des lamas au Pérou il y a toute une civilisation je vous le rappelle"  
BOOTH : "et bien nouvelle année nouvelle résolution! Allez bones ne me dit pas que ça te dérange"  
BRENNAN : "non mais vu que tu parles de résolution il serait tant que tu en prennes une bonne et que tu arrêtes de m'appelez bones"  
BOOTH : "haaaa je crois que ça ne va pas être possible"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 01/01/2008 17:09:05**

BRENNAN: Dans ce cas là moi j'ai quoi en compensation ?  
BOOTH: Euhhh, un dîner ce soir tous les deux dans notre resto ?  
BRENNAN: D'accord...  
BOOTH: Alors ces vacances c'était comment ?  
BRENNAN: Booth ce n'était pas des vacances mais des recherches sur des restes humains appartenant au peuple Inca qui habitait le Pérou avant l'arrivée des conquistadors Espagnole qui les ont ensuite peu à peu exterminés...  
BOOTH: Oui oui Bones moi aussi j'ai étudié ça au lycée...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 01/01/2008 17:17:24**

BRENNAN : "je vois que tu n'en as pas retenu grand chose"  
BOOTH : "merci beaucoup ce compliment me va droit au coeur"  
BRENNAN : "ce n'était pas un compliment"  
BOOTH : "tout dépend du point de vue, enfin bref en voiture on est déjà en retard"  
BRENNAN : "pour allez où?"  
BOOTH : "angela, tu n'imagines pas comment elle a pu être insupportable en ton absence"  
BRENNAN : "angela n'est pas insupportable"  
BOOTH : "c'est ce que tout le monde croit"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 01/01/2008 17:37:22**

**_Durant le trajet vers l'institut Jeffersonian_**

BRENNAN: Elle était insupportable comment ?  
BOOTH: Angela ?  
BRENNAN: Oui! Qui d'autre..  
BOOTH: Rhha tu n'imaginera jamais...  
BRENNAN: Je crois que si mais dit quand même...  
BOOTH: Elle n'a pas arrêté de traîner derrière moi et a fouiner partout pour combler son manque de discussion féminine.  
BRENNAN: Discussion féminine ?  
BOOTH: Bah oui le truc que vous faites entre vous les filles, parler des vêtements des autres, colporter les ragots et tous ça...  
BRENNAN: Pour toi la relation entre les femmes ce résume a ça. Là franchement Booth je te croyais moins puéril que ça.  
BOOTH: Bah quoi c'est vrai à chaque fois que je te trouve avec Angela vous êtes en train de parler de tous sauf du travail...  
BRENNAN: Et alors tu crois que les hommes sont différents, vous passer le clair de votre temps à parler que de sports afin de comparer votre masculinité...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 01/01/2008 18:09:34**

Booth : On compare rien du tout ! Et je t'en prie, ne reste plus jamais injoignable aussi longtemps : je ne veux plus jamais devoir subir un inventaire de ses films de Brad Pitt préférés...  
Brennan : Brad qui ?  
Booth : Mon Dieu mais c'est pas vrai !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 01/01/2008 18:36:09**

BRENNAN : "quoi?!"  
BOOTH : "rien c'est pas grave, tu demanderas à angela elle sera heureuse de te répondre"  
BRENNAN : "à par une angela en furie rien de spéciale en mon absence?"  
BOOTH : "la routine, des squelettes à gogo et pleins d'affaires résolues"  
BRENNAN : "avec l'aide de MES fouines"  
BOOTH : "c'est évident"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/01/2008 17:44:30**

**_Pendant ce temps là à l'institut_**

Angela tournant littéralement en rond, impatiente de pouvoir de nouveau reparler à son amie...

HODGINS: Angela assie toi tu me donne le mal de mer !  
ANGELA: Ne me dit pas de m'asseoir ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends son retour !  
HODGINS: Angela elle n'est partie que 2 semaines !  
ANGELA: C'est 2 semaines de trop !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/01/2008 23:28:09**

HODGINS : "de toute façon elle passe chez elle avant tu ne crois tout même pas qu'elle va débarqué ici avec plus de 4h de vol derrière elle"  
ANGELA : "comment ça, elle ne viendrai pas me voir? Non non ce n'est pas possible elle ne ferais tout de même pas ça"  
HODGINS : "elle non, mais booth oui"  
ANGELA : "pourquoi il ferais ça?"  
HODGINS : "est ce que tu te rend compte au moins des deux semaines que tu viens de lui faire passé?"  
ANGELA : "c'est tout à fait compréhensible!...mais tu es sur qu'il va l'emmener directement chez elle?"  
HODGINS : "oui il me la confirmé"  
ANGELA : "je savais bien que j'aurais dû y allé moi même, tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'y suis pas allé comme d'habitude?"  
HODGING : "on avait peur que tu débarque sur piste d'atterrissage"  
ANGELA : "hey!"  
HODGINS : "bref je t'ai mis au courant et là ils ne devraient pas être encore arrivé donc tu peux allé chez elle pour lui faire une surprise"  
ANGELA : "hooo merci!"  
elle le quitta d'une vitesse surprenante  
HODGINS : "si au moin elle était aussi rapide le matin à la salle de bain"  
ANGELA (criant au loin) "je t'ai entendu jack"

Angela arriva devant l'appartement de brennan, brennan et booth arrivèrent quelque minutes après.  
Dans la voiture :  
BOOTH : "je rêve ou c'est la voiture d'angela"  
BRENNAN : "heuuuu, non c'est bien la sienne"  
BOOTH : "comment sait elle que je te ramenais directement chez toi...hodgins!!! on peut pas faire confiance a tes fouines"  
BRENNAN : "de quoi tu parle?"  
BOOTH : "rien je t'expliquerais"

Il monta avec elle pour l'aider à monter ces valise. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte ou angela les attendait. Lorsqu'elle les vit elle sauta au cou de son amie :  
ANGELA : "sweetie!! Comment c'est passer ton vol? tu va bien? ta passer de bonne vacance"  
BRENNAN : "angela, tout c'est bien passer et je n'était pas en vacance"  
ANGELA : "oui oui bien sur rhaaaa qu'est ce que tu m'a manqué!!!"  
BRENNAN : "toi aussi"  
BOOTH (les valise encore dans les bras) : "heuuuu on pourrait écourté les retrouvailles pendant quelques minutes svp le temps d'ouvrir la porte"  
BRENNAN : "hooo oui excuse moi"  
BOOTH : "je te remercie"  
ANGELA : "ho mais dîtes moi il y a du changement d'ans l'air"  
BRENNAN : "nouvelle résolution pour la nouvelle année"  
BOOTH : "exactement"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 04/01/2008 18:08:55**

ANGELA: Haa pourquoi pas... Certains décident d'arrêter de fumer, d'autres de faire plus de sport, mais bon passons chacun à le droit a ses résolutions...  
- Alors dit moi ta fait de grandes découvertes ?  
BRENNAN: "Grandes" non mais j'ai appris de nouvelle chose...  
ANGELA: Hein hein et euh a tu rencontrer de beau garçon ?  
BRENNAN: Angieee !!!!!  
ANGELA regard amusé: Quoi j'ai le droit de savoir si ma meilleure amie c'est "amusée" (faisant des guillemets avec ses mains) pendant ses vacances...  
BRENNAN: Ce n'était pas des vacances et non je n'est pas rencontrer de beau garçon comme tu dit !  
ANGELA: Quoi ta même pas travailler avec un beau archéologue sexy ou je sais pas moi un homme "Muy bonito"  
BRENNAN: Non Angela...  
ANGELA jetant un regard vers Booth qui était à quelques mètres: C'est vrai que tu as tout ce qui te faut sur place (sourire taquin)

Booth qui avait déposer les valises de Brennan près de son sofa retourna vers les deux amies

BOOTH: Vous parler de quoi ?  
BRENNAN: De rien  
ANGELA: Si je demandait à Temperance si elle avait eu l'occasion de "rencontrer" (faisant les guillemets avec ses mains) un beau garçon durant ses vacances...  
BOOTH légèrement gêner et intriguer: Et...  
BRENNAN jetant un regard noir à Angela: Et rien du tout!  
BOOTH avec une petite mouille: Mhhh hein

Brennan légèrement irriter par les remarques d'Angela entra dans son appartement laissant Booth et Angela à l'écart.

ANGELA chuchotant: Je lui est dit que de tout façon elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait sur place...

Booth ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter cette remarque et resta planter dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis qu'Angela suivie Temperance qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila sorry pour le retard mais entre les partiels de certains membres et l'épidémie nous n'avons pas été très actives s'est temps ci...****

* * *

**

Par lili 

**Posté le 04/01/2008 20:49:43**

Tempérance suivi de très près de sa meilleure amie pénétra dans sa chambre :  
BRENNAN : "sinon à part avoir irrité booth tu as fais quoi pendant ces deux semaines"  
ANGELA : "comment ça irrité booth? il s'est plaint à toi?"  
BRENNAN : "oui et il m'a parlé d'un certain ...brad... pitter ou bradlet potter... ou ...je ne sais plus qui, avec hodgins ça ne va plus"  
ANGELA : "laisse tomber quand à jack tout va pour le mieux, mais dit moi t'as t'il dit autre chose?"  
BRENNAN : "qui booth?"  
ANGELA : "ben oui pas brad pitt"  
BRENNAN : "non rien"  
Booth arriva un peu gêné  
BOOTH : "heuuu bones je vais y aller, demain nous avons rendez vous avec le Dr sweets"  
BRENNAN : "t'en es sûr tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose?"  
BOOTH : "non non merci puis angela a sûrement plein plein de chose à te raconter"  
ANGELA : "toi on va devoir avoir une petite discussion"  
BRENNAN : "attends je te racompagne"  
angela resta dans la chambre le temps que brennan raccompagna booth à la porte. Ils arrivèrent près de la porte  
BRENNAN : "merci d'être venu me chercher, mais tu es sûr que tu ne vas rien prendre?"  
BOOTH : "de rien, non non merci, je crois que les deux dernière semaines que je viens de passer avec angela m'on fait perdre l'appétit, je crois que je vais même devoir subir une thérapie avec ce que je viens d'endurer"  
BRENNAN : "hooo tu n'exagères pas un peu"  
BOOTH : (il fit une moue qui voulait dire que non) "...allez à demain"  
BRENNAN : "merci à demain"  
elle ferma la porte et rejoignit son amie dans sa chambre

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 05/01/2008 20:14:08**

ANGELA: Il est partit ?  
BRENNAN: Oui

Elle s'avança d'un pas un peu fofole

ANGELA: Rhha sweetie tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu manqué et surtout à Booth ! (Elles l'étreignent)  
BRENNAN légèrement rougissante: Quoi euh c'est vrai ?  
ANGELA: Oh oui ! Je ne sait pas si c'est le fait que tu lui manquait ou bien de savoir si tu était toujours en vie...  
BRENNAN: Ah euh  
ANGELA: Tu sait il y a quelques chose louche avec Booth..  
BRENNAN: Comment sa ?  
ANGELA: Il est bien trop "protecteur" avec toi pour une simple relation amicale entre un homme et une femme...  
BRENNA: Non c'est juste qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa partenaire...  
ANGELA: Sweetie tu sait ce que j'en dit moi de la soit disant relation platonique entre un homme et une femme...  
BRENNAN: Oui c'est juste une manière d'expliquer une relation non platonique refouler...  
ANGELA: Parfaitement !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 05/01/2008 20:46:29**

BRENNAN : "tu sais quoi, nous n'allons pas plus loin sur ce sujet"  
ANGELA : "ok, pour le moment en tout cas, mais sache qu'il passait tout les matins à ton bureau?"  
BRENNAN : "quoi mon bureau?...non non angela tu ne vas pas me faire croire n'importe quoi, ça ce trouve il avait juste besoin de quelque dossier"  
ANGELA : "ok je n'ai rien dit"  
Elles ne parlaient plus depuis quelque minutes déjà, brennan réfléchissait à ce que angela venait de lui dire, et angela attendait que son amie l'interroge comme elle l'avait prédit  
BRENNAN : "et...que faisait-il dans mon bureau?"  
ANGELA : "en fait il ne rentrait pas"  
BRENNAN : "rhaaaaaaaa angela tu vois tu me mets n'importe quoi dans la tête"  
ANGELA : "il restait quelque minute devant la porte à regarder la place où tu es habituellement assise"

j'ai trop mal à la tête désolée je ne vais pas aller plus loin

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 06/01/2008 23:37:13**

Petit clin d'oeil à Lizou

BRENNAN divagante: Ah ah oui...  
ANGELA: Au débout j'ai trouver ça mignon mais j'ai fini par le trouver légèrement psychopathe...  
BRENNAN complément à l'ouest: Ah ah

Angela dévisagea son amie, et fit claquer ses doigts  
ANGELA: Hey oh tu m'écoute ?

Brennan fut tirer de ses songes par le claquement provoquer pas son amie  
BRENNAN: Oui oui  
ANGELA: AH oui.. et j'ai dit quoi ?  
BRENNAN bafouillant: Euh que je manquais à Booth, euh qu'il euh regardait mon siège...  
ANGELA: Ouai et quoi d'autre ?  
BRENNAN bafouillant: Et que euh tu le trouvait euh légèrement dérangé...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/01/2008 15:53:03**

ANGELA : "et qu'en penses tu?"  
BRENNAN : "rien du tout"  
ANGELA : "comment cela rien du tout? Tu trouve pas que c'est un peu exagéré pour de simple partenaire?"  
BRENNAN : "je vois où tu veux en venir angela, et non je pense que tu te fais des idées comme d'habitude"  
ANGELA : "oui bien sûr tout ceci sort de mon imagination, tout les matins je voyais un fantôme prostré devant ta porte"  
BRENNAN : "non mais tu en fais trop, nous sommes amis et bien sûr que je lui ai manqué regarde je t'ai bien manquée à toi"  
ANGELA : "oui mais moi ce n'est pas pareil, sans vouloir t'offenser je n'ai aucune attirance sexuelle à ton égard"  
BRENNAN : "hahahaha il en est de même pour booth"  
ANGELA : "et qu'est ce que tu en sais?"  
BRENNAN : "je pourrais te retourner la question"  
ANGELA : "sauf que je te l'ai posé avant! Alors?"  
BRENNAN : "je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi"  
ANGELA : "merci c'est très sympa, maintenant je suis une perte de temps"  
BRENNAN : "c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...écoute booth est grand et si il ressentait une quelconque attirance pour moi je pense qu'il l'aurait dit c'est un mâle et c'est dans sa nature de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments"  
ANGELA : "hooooo je t'en prie, toi aussi tu es une adulte et tu ne lui as rien avoué du tout"  
BRENNAN (elle prit une de ces voix aigues) "je ne suis pas attirée par booth!!!"  
ANGELA : "hum hum et Brad pitt est homo"  
BRENNAN : "quoi? qu'est ce que ton bradley vient faire la dedans"  
ANGELA : "c'est BRAD chérie BRAD et c'est un acteur"  
BRENNAN : "et?"  
ANGELA : "est ce que t'as regardé MR and MRS Smith"  
BRENNAN : "non"  
ANGELA : "et bien quand tu regarderas ce film tu comprendras, quoiqu'il en soit je suis contente que tu soit rentrée, d'ailleurs c'était une idée stupide de partir au perou"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 08/01/2008 20:03:44**

BRENNAN: J'avait bien la droit de faire une petite pause comme les autres...  
ANGELA: Si travailler dans un autre pays c'est une petit pause pour toi [...  
BRENNAN: Et puis après ce qui c'est passer avec mon père, Russ, Booth et Caroline...  
ANGELA: Pour ton père et Russ je suis au point mais c'est quoi le truc avec Booth et Caroline ?  
BRENNAN: Ahh rien...  
ANGELA: J'ai sais que tu ment !  
BRENNAN: Bon Angela si sa te gêne pas j'aimerais prendre une douche...  
ANGELA: Quoi non sa peut attendre ! Raconte moi...  
BRENNAN prenant des vêtements dans sa commode: Peut être plus tard Angela !  
ANGELA la suivant dans la salle de bain: Non aller stp raconte !  
BRENNAN: Angela me force pas a te faire sortir...  
ANGELA: Quoi t'oserai pas de toute façon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/01/2008 21:16:13**

BRENNAN : "ne me tente pas"  
ANGELA : "arrête je sais très bien que tu n'en est pas capable alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi booth et caroline"  
BRENNAN : "rien du tout, s'il te plaît laisse moi prendre ma douche"  
ANGELA : "pas avant que tu me l'ai dit"  
BRENNAN : "angela, je te le dirais après ma douche promis"  
ANGELA : "ok, je t'attends mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier"  
BRENNAN : "aucun risque"  
elle rentra prendre sa douche puis ressortit un quart d'heure après, angela était encore au même endroit debout devant la porte de la salle de bain, brennan prit peur en la voyant  
BRENNAN : "wouaw tu m'as fait peur"  
ANGELA : "alors raconte"  
BRENNAN : "je peux aller dans ma chambre quand même"  
ANGELA : "ok, on y va mais tu sais que tu peux parler tout en marchant"  
BRENNAN : "tu n'as pas intérêt d'en faire tout un plat"  
ANGELA : "ça dépend ce que c'est"  
BRENNAN : "non, ce n'est pas une question c'est un ordre"  
ANGELA : "depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres"  
BRENNAN : "depuis que j'ai découvert ta nouvelle passion : entremetteuse"  
ANGELA : "hum hum ça veut dire que ça concerne surtout booth"  
BRENNAN : "je vais être claire nette et précise je ne le dirais qu'une fois et on en reparlera plus jamais"  
ANGELA : "dépêche c'est de plus en plus excitant"  
BRENNAN : "caroline pour que je puisse passer noel avec russ et mon père m'a demandé d'embrasser booth sous le gui ce que j'ai fait point final"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 08/01/2008 22:07:58**

Bon certaines vont me détesté mais faut innové...

ANGELA: Quoi quoi quoi répète j'ai du mal comprendre ??!!  
BRENNAN: Angela je sais très bien que tu a PARFAITEMENT compris !  
ANGELA: Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais mourir !!  
BRENNAN: Angela !!!  
ANGELA: Tu la EMBRASSER et tu ne me la MEME PAS DIT !  
BRENNAN esquive Angela et part vers sa chambre: Angela l'affaire est close !  
ANGELA se mettant devant elle: Non non tu va pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Comment tu a pu me cacher ça !  
BRENNAN: Parce que çà te regardait pas !

Angela ne répondit pas, ses yeux d'humidifièrent, elle tourna le dos a son amie et partit en direction de la porte...

BRENNAN essayent de la rattraper mais en vain: Non Angela c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Angela ne ce retourna pas, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers au lieu d'attendre l'ascenseur, c'est une fois dans sa voiture qu'elle s'effondra en larmes...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/01/2008 23:26:53**

LOOOOL moi je vais essayer de vous faire rire :

Brennan encore en peignoir ne pouvait pas descendre, elle resta prés de la porte et l'appeler, mais angela était déjà partie, alors elle rentra et s'affala sur son canapé se disant qu'elle aurait peut être dû lui raconter...  
Dans sa voiture angela avait peu à peu repris "ses esprits" elle voulais appeler jack avant de repartir, alors elle chercha dans son sac son téléphone portable, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait mit dans sa veste qu'elle avait oublié chez son amie. Elle hésita beaucoup à remonter mais s'était tout de même décidé à retourner chercher sa veste.  
Elle frappa à la porte, brennan sursauta, elle pensa que angela revenait pour elle, elle ouvrit la porte  
ANGELA : "j'ai oublié ma veste"  
BRENNAN : "angela s'il te plait m'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire"   
elle rentra  
ANGELA : "et bien pourtant tu l'as dit"  
BRENNAN : "mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je ressent, je...c'est parce que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler"  
ANGELA : "je ne trouve pas ma veste"  
brennan ferma la porte à clef  
BRENNAN : "écoute j'allais t'en parler c'est juste qu'il me fallait plus de temps"  
ANGELA : "je vais voir dans ta chambre elle doit sûrement y être"  
angela alla à la chambre de brennan qui elle la suivait de très prés  
BRENNAN : "s'il te plaît angela écoute moi"  
ANGELA : "ha la voilà"  
elle quitta la chambre et ce dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle voulut ouvrir mais la porte était fermée  
ANGELA : "les clef stp brennan"  
BRENNAN : "tu vas m'écouter d'abord"  
ANGELA : "pour l'instant je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler alors laisse moi sortir"  
BRENNAN : "mais...je...angela"  
ANGELA : "brennan pas maintenant"  
elle se résigna et lui ouvrit la porte, angela partit avec tout de même un dernier regard vers son amie.  
Angela alla directement chez Jack, et le mit au courrant de la situation, jack appela booth.  
HODGINS : "booth, je suis avec angela, elle vient de se disputer avec brennan...hééé mais rigole pas, tu veux bien passer chez le Dr brennan pour apaiser la situation"  
BOOTH : "hohoho ce n'est pas mes affaires ok, c'est leur problème de filles"  
HODGINS : "tu vas y aller tu n'as pas le choix"  
BOOTH : "donne moi une seule bonne raison d'y aller"  
HODGINS : "angela ne parlera plus a brennan, donc il faudra bien qu'elle parle de ces petit problèmes de femme avec quelqu'un, moi c'est pas possible car on parle pas on agit, zack lui est limite un extraterrestre, camille a d'autre chose à faire il ne reste donc plus que toi, alors si je résume bien ça ce passera comme les deux dernières semaines avec l'absence du Dr brennan"  
BOOTH : "j'y vais"  
ils raccrochèrent

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 19/01/2008 15:13:19**

Booth raccrocha, se leva de son siège et attrapa sa veste, direction l'appartement de Brennan

BOOTH: Ahhhhh je sens que je vais le regretter...

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur croisant en route son patron. (me rappelle plus de son nom)

PATRON: Agent Booth où aller vous ?  
BOOTH: Euh j'ai un truc urgent à aller régler...  
PATRON: J'espère que c'est pour le travail !  
BOOTH: Euh, oui c'est le cas (marmonnant) en un sens...  
PATRON: Pardon ?  
BOOTH: Non rien je dois y aller c'est très très urgent

La circulation était bonne il arriva donc assez rapidement chez sa partenaire. Figer devant sa porte il prit une GRANDE respiration et frappa finalement à sa porte...

**Par Lili**

**Posté le 20/01/2008 12:55:48**

Elle ouvrit la porte un peu surprise de sa présence  
BRENNAN : "booth? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"  
BOOTH : "chinois?!!!" en tendant le paquet de nourriture qu'il avait dans les mains  
brennan se recula pour le laisser rentrer  
BRENNAN : "désolée mais je n'ai pas faim"  
BOOTH : "allez bones, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es partie au pérou"  
BRENNAN : "si c'était le cas je ne serais pas ici mais plutôt sur un lit d'hôpital"  
BOOTH : "oui mais je veux dire de vrai repas et non pas un sandwich récupéré à l'épicerie du coin"  
BRENNAN : "sérieusement pourquoi es tu là?"  
booth faisait comme si il était chez lui, il alla à la cuisine et déballa les paquets  
BOOTH : "mais je viens de te le dire c'est..."  
BRENNAN : "booth ce n'est pas le moment"  
BOOTH : "angela est partie?"  
BRENNAN : "elle avait des trucs à faire"  
BOOTH : "hummmmm le Dr brennan qui essaye de mentir c'est sûr rien ne va!"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 20/01/2008 15:00:09**

BRENNAN: Qu'est ce qui te dis que c'est le cas ?  
BOOTH: Bones je suis un agent du FBI et par ailleurs un excellent sniper, savoir lire a travers le comportement des gens est mon principal atout...  
BRENNAN sèchement: Angela a appelé Hodgins qui t'a appeler...  
BOOTH: Oui (sourir) et puis je te connait par coeur maintenant.  
BRENNAN: Ah oui ?  
BOOTH: Parfaitement ! Regard fuillant, peau légèrement rosie et se petit air qui fait de toi une mauvaise menteuse.  
BRENNAN: D'accord (soupir) j'ai repoussé Angela d'une manière assez brusque et maintenant elle ne veut plus me parler...  
BOOTH s'asseyant sur le canapé: Et c'était quoi la cause de cette dispute ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Par lili**

**Posté le 20/01/2008 18:01:48**

BRENNAN : "rien rien"  
BOOTH : "si tu veux que je t'aide il faudra bien que tu me dises la cause de votre dispute"  
BRENNAN : "que tu m'aides?! excuse moi mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et puis je connais angela bien mieux que toi"  
BOOTH : "certes mais moi je connais l'être humain bien mieux que toi, et ne vas pas me sortir ton charabia scientifique tu sais trés bien de quoi je veux parler"  
brennan se tue, il avait tout à fait raison  
BOOTH : "...alors tu viens manger ou pas"  
elle s'installa devant lui puis commença à "picorer" dans son plat, elle n'avait pas l'intention de manger mais voulait juste fuir son regard pour ne pas voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui dira que c'est lui la cause de la dispute, oui enfin pas tout à fait lui mais il en faisait parti  
BOOTH : "alors la dispute c'est à cause de quoi"  
BRENNAN : "...toi"  
BOOTH : "moi, mais mais...qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?"  
BRENNAN : "rien, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment toi, disons que ça te concerne...tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'était passé à noël"  
il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait mais ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait encore ce baiser en tête qui le hantait tout le temps  
BOOTH : "noel? de quoi"  
BRENNAN : "tu sais de...de...ce que caroline avait demandé que l'on fasse pour que je puisse passer noel avec mon père et russ"  
BOOTH : "ha ça, oui oui mais on s'était mis d'accord hein? ce n'était rien du tout..."  
elle le coupa  
BRENNAN : "oui oui bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de sexuel là dedans, ce n'était qu'un baiser pour que je puisse passer noël avec ma famille il n'y avait rien d'autre"  
BOOTH : "bien sûr nous sommes partenaires"  
BRENNAN : "oui partenaires, collègues de travail"  
BOOTH : "exactement"  
BRENNAN : "oui c'est ça"  
ils essayèrent tout les deux de se forcer à croire qu'il n'y avait rien derrière ce baiser, peut être que oui, peut être qu'il n'y avait rien, mais peut être que c'était tout le contraire aussi, mais ce n'était pas le débat du jour.  
BOOTH : "et...alors qu'est ce que ce baiser tout à fait professionnel a à voir la dedans"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 20/01/2008 18:48:00**

BRENNAN: Donc j'ai sans le faire exprès émis un sous entendu qu'il s'était passer quelques chose de particulier entre toi et Caroline devant Angela...  
BOOTH: Ouai et la connaissant elle a voulu en savoir plus  
BRENNAN: Absolument (racle la gorge) et j'en suis arrivé à lui dire que ont s'étaient embrasser...  
BOOTH: Ahhh seigneur...  
BRENNAN: Qu'est ce que ton dieu a avoir avec cette histoire ?  
BOOTH: Rien c'est juste une expression Bones...  
BRENNAN: Ah d'accord et cela veut dire que ?  
BOOTH: Que l'avoir dit a Angela était une très très mauvaise idée !  
BRENNAN: Et pourquoi ?  
BOOTH: Parce qu'ont peut être sur que d'ici demain la moitié de Washington sera au courant !  
BRENNAN: La moitié tu crois ?   
BOOTH: Très drôle Bones...  
BRENNAN: Mais c'est ma meilleure amie Booth !  
BOOTH: Et après ?  
BRENNAN: Elle m'a fait une crise comme quoi c'était mon devoir de meilleure amie de lui le dire avant !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 20/01/2008 20:13:39**

BOOTH : "probablement que oui"  
BRENNAN : "tu viens à l'instant de me dire que je n'aurais pas dû le lui raconter"  
BOOTH : "c'est vrai tu n'aurais pas dû mais tu n'as pas le choix"  
brennan fronça des sourcilles vraisemblablement elle voyait pas ou il voulait en venir  
BOOTH : "toute les deux vous avez une relation plutôt fusionnelle, certes il est vrai que tu ne vas pas tout lui raconter mais disons qu'elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi donc elle a besoin de savoir que sentimentalement sa va, vu qu'au niveau professionnel tout à l'air d'allé"  
brennan n'avait pas l'air très convaincu  
BOOTH : "si angela demain se mariait avec jack sans même te prévenir comment réagirais tu?"  
BRENNAN : "très mal...mais ce n'est pas pareil"

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/01/2008 14:58:29**

il répondit en continuant de manger, c'est la bouche pleine qu'il lui dit :  
BOOTH : "pour elle...il n'y a aucune différence"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?!"  
BOOTH : "ouaaa c'est délicieux, on devrait manger indien plus souvent"  
BRENNAN : "oui je sais lors de mon dernier voyage la bas, j'avais goutté des friandises, des ladoos exactement c'était super bon, super calorique aussi, je te ferais goûter un jour tu verras"  
BOOTH : "serait-ce une invitation?"  
BRENNAN : "invitation à quoi?"  
BOOTH : "laisse tomber, donc je disais que pour angela c'est différent, elle ne voyait pas cela de la même manière que toi"  
BRENNAN : "que suggères tu?"  
BOOTH : "d'ici une heure tu vas aller l'appeler ou même aller chez elle pour t'excuser, elle va accepter tes excuses et du coup va en profiter pour avoir plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé qui est je le rappelle rien du tout puisque nous sommes partenaires"  
BRENNAN : "partenaires"  
BOOTH : "c'est vraiment délicieux"  
BRENNAN : "merci booth"  
BOOTH : "pour quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "d'être la"  
BOOTH : "hooo je fais ça plus ça pour moi que pour toi"  
BRENNAN : "je sais que c'est faux"  
BOOTH : "quoi, et comment le sais tu?  
BRENNAN : "ce n'est pas ta façon de faire passer tes besoins avant ceux des autres, qui plus est pour une personne de ton entourage proche...enfin je veux dire je suppose que je fais partie de ton entourage proche je veux dire que..."  
BOOTH ; "évidement bones, c'est une question qui ne se pose pas"  
ils se regardèrent sans bruit

**Par lili**

**Posté le 26/01/2008 15:38:20**

Ils terminèrent de manger et booth la quitta, il devait aller chercher parker. Brennan se prépara pour aller voir angela au jeffersonnian, jack allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir dit à bones où elle se trouvait. Elle arriva au bureau d'angela et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte :  
BRENNAN : "angie..."  
ANGELA : "tu en as mis du temps"  
BRENNAN : "je suis désolée angela"  
ANGELA : "excuse moi je me suis emportée je n'aurais pas dû"  
BRENNAN : "oui c'est vrai"  
ANGELA : "héééé c'est toi qui doit t'excuser"  
elles sourirent  
BRENNAN ; "je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton et encore moins te dire c'est chose là"  
elle rentra  
ANGELA : "ça c'est vrai"  
elle sourirent une fois de plus, et s'installèrent sur le sofa  
BRENNAN : "je ne voulais pas en faire tout un plat, ce qui s'était passé à noel n'était que purement professionnel"  
ANGELA : "professionnel?! (Levant un sourcil)  
BRENNAN : "oui enfin c'était juste pour me rendre service il n'y avait rien d'autre la dedans, rien de ce que tu pouvais imaginer"  
ANGELA : "hooo mais je n'imagine rien"  
Brennan la regarda du coin de l'oeil  
ANGELA : "ok il y avait quelque sous entendus, mais je n'avais pas tord"  
BRENNAN : "si"  
ANGELA : "non, et tu verras dans quelque temps tu penseras la même chose que moi"  
BRENNAN : "j'en doute fort"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 29/01/2008 19:46:46**

ANGELA: Et dis moi c'était comment ?  
BRENNAN: Comment quoi ?  
ANGELA: Le baiser !!!!!  
BRENNAN: Angieeee...  
ANGELA suppliant: Aller juste un peu dit moi !  
BRENNAN: Pff d'accord, mais promet moi que tu ira pas le crier sur tout les toit !  
ANGELA levant la main droite: Je le jure !  
BRENNAN: D'accord tu veux savoir quoi ?  
ANGELA: Euh (faisant mine de réfléchi) avec ou sans la langue ?  
BRENNAN: C'est marrant parce que tu es la deuxième à me demander ça... Sans!  
ANGELA: Hummm et il embrasse bien ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Par lili**

**Posté le 29/01/2008 21:30:36**

ANGELA : "attends, attends tu viens de me dire que quelqu'un d'autre t'a demandé, mais qui c'est?"  
BRENNAN : "le Dr Sweets"  
ANGELA : "et qu'avez vous dit?"  
BRENNAN : "qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel et c'est vrai!"  
angela fronça les sourcils  
ANGELA : "je ne vois pas le rapport avec la question"  
BRENNAN : "il est comme toi angela, alors on a voulu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'imagine quoi que ce soit et c'est valable pour toi"  
ANGELA : "ok ok j'ai compris...alors revenons à ce que je disais tu as apprécie"  
BRENNAN : "je n'y ai pas fait attention"  
ANGELA : "comment peut-on ne pas faire attention à ce genre de chose??"  
BRENNAN : "angela!"  
ANGELA : "heyyy tu m'as dit que tu me diras tout alors répond à cette question"  
BRENNAN : "...heuu...je...je ne sais pas c'était un baiser mais c'était étrange"  
angela surexcitée  
ANGELA : "ha oui!! Pourquoi!"  
BRENNAN : "parce que c'était booth et que nous sommes partenaires et que entre partenaires ce sont des choses qui n'arrivent pas"  
ANGELA : "sauf que vous êtes des partenaires qui ressentent une certaine attirance l'un envers l'autre et le fait que tu es enfin pu goûter à ce doux plaisir..."  
Brennan l'interrompit  
BRENNAN : "angela! je crois que tu te fais des illusions"  
ANGELA : "hooo arrête tu as apprécié ce baiser et tu n'es même pas capable de l'avouer de quoi as tu peur? que ce ne soit pas réciproque? si c'est ça je te rassure tout de suite"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?! booth t'as dit quelque chose"  
ANGELA : "je ne te dirais rien du tout"  
BRENNAN : "arrête tes bêtises tu n'étais même pas au courant si je n'avais pas fait l'erreur de te le dire"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 29/01/2008 22:07:02**

ANGELA: Donc en général il embrasse plutôt bien...  
BRENNAN: Ouuiii...  
ANGELA: Et euh comment sa c'est mis en place avec Booth, je vaux dire c'est toi qui t'es approché de lui ou inverse, tu la pris par surprise ?  
BRENNAN: Bah en faites tu sais Caroline ma dit embrasse Booth sous le gui et tu verra ton père à noël, donc j'ai appeler Booth pendant ce temps la je m'occupais de mettre le gui, il est arriver et tout ce mettait en place. Je lui est dit que ce que Caroline m'a demander il a été plutôt surprit [...  
ANGELA: Il la dit oui ?  
BRENNAN: Il a refuser un court instant puis c'est résigner, j'ai mis un chewing gum et je lui en est proposer un mais il a refuser. Puis Caroline est arriver et je l'est embrasser...  
ANGELA: Et après ?  
BRENNAN: Apres rien Caroline est partit et moi aussi...  
ANGELA: Mais attend je repense à un truc : Ta dit que Booth a pas voulu de chewing gum  
BRENNAN: Oui il l'a refuser.  
ANGELA: Mais pourtant je suis certaines d'avoir vu Booth pas longtemps après que cela ce soit passer mais il avait un chewing gum dans la bouche !  
BRENNAN: Bah c'était probablement le mien...  
ANGELA: Attend attend, tu m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas mit la langue! Alors comment ton chewing gum est passer de ta bouche à la sienne ?  
BRENNAN: Il c'est égarer c'est tout...  
ANGELA: Mon oeil, ce baiser était plus partager que ce que tu veux bien te faire croire !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 29/01/2008 22:16:35**

BRENNAN : "bon ça y est, tu as eu ce que tu voulais hein? tu n'as plus de question?"  
ANGELA : "pas tout à fait"  
BRENNAN : "quoi encore?"  
ANGELA : "vous deux vous en avez reparlé?"  
BRENNAN : "non enfin on a juste mis les choses au clair"  
ANGELA : "ho non"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?"  
ANGELA : "je parie que vous avez dit, nous sommes des partenaires et amis, il n'y avait rien de ce baiser, on a rien ressenti et patati et patata"  
BRENNAN : "heuuu oui c'est à peu prés cela"  
ANGELA : "pffff"  
BRENNAN : "mais quoi?"  
ANGELA : "avec des attitudes comme celle ci votre relation n'est pas prés d'avancer"  
BRENNAN : "angela je t'ai déjà dit que notre relation est purement professionnelle et amicale"  
ANGELA : "et bien je te dis moi que si il n'y en a pas un qui fait le premier pas, vous allez vous faire du mal rien de plus"  
BRENNAN : "ok, je vois que je ne vais pas pouvoir te ramener à la réalité, je vais y aller à demain"  
ANGELA : "brennan attends...tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça"  
brennan faisait la sourde oreille et la quitta sans se retourner et en lui faisant un signe de la main

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 30/01/2008 19:35:35**

Angela accouru au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte pour essayer de rejoindre son amie mais elle se trouvait déjà à plusieurs mètres d'elle...

ANGELA haussant la voie: On mange ensemble ce soir chez Gandelli ? (nom de ma famille Italienne LOL)  
BRENNAN sans ce retourner: Oui...  
ANGELA: Okay je t'appelle plus tard ! Et moi aussi je t'adore Sweetie!!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 01/02/2008 21:26:36**

Pendant ce temps à l'appartement de Booth  
BOOTH : "bonhomme dépêche toi tu vas être en retard"  
PARKER : "mais papa, j'ai pas envie d'y aller et en plus tu m'avais promis que ce soir je dormirais ici"  
BOOTH : "parker je te l'ai déjà expliqué maman a un rendez vous très important demain et c'est très loin d'ici je ne peux pas te garder demain je travaille alors tu dois rentrer à la maison et demain tu accompagneras maman à son rendez vous"  
Parker lâcha un soupir et se résigna, il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré  
BOOTH : "fais pas cette tête, tu auras plein d'autres occasions de venir dormir ici"  
PARKER : "c'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois"  
BOOTH : "et bien cette fois ci j'en parlerais à ta maman et devant toi et on se mettra d'accord pour une date ça te va"  
Parker haussa les épaules pendant que son père fermait la porte de son appartement.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 01/02/2008 22:34:30**

15h50, au Jeffersonian

Les fouines ne croulaient pas sous le travail, Angela avait fini sa dernière reconstitution et elle décida d'aller voir son cher et tendre (pfff v'la que je me met a utiliser des mots poétique)  
Elle sortit de son bureau se dirigeant dans la verrière, elle trouva son homme à la même position que d'habitude, assis sur son siège les yeux river dans son microscope...  
Elle avança lentement les mains dans ses poches son petit sourire aux lèvres...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 01/02/2008 22:58:43**

HODGINS : "où est brennan?"  
ANGELA : "parti"  
HODGINS : "alors tu viens m'embêter"  
ANGELA : "c'est un peu prés ça"  
HDGINS : "désolé poussin mais j'ai du travail"  
ANGELA : "allez jack..."  
HODGINS : "désolé tu sais très bien qu'en général c'est moi qui est partant mais la j'ai vraiment du travail"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 01/02/2008 23:18:40**

ANGELA: Silllte plaittttt !!! (faisant une petite mouille)  
JACK: Non ne me regarde pas comme sa !  
ANGELA: Comme quoi ?  
JACK: Comme si j'allais rater un GRAND moment d'émotion...  
ANGELA: D'habitude sa te dérange pas de la voir...

Jack tourna sa chaise vers Angela,

JACK: Angela, chérie je te promet que si je pouvais je viendrai mais depuis que Brennan est partit je croule sous le boulot.  
ANGELA: Pfffff d'accord !! Tu sais pas ou est Zack ?  
JACK: Il doit être à l'étuve sûrement entrain de décaper quelques os...  
ANGELA: D'accord je vais aller voir si LUI peut ce libérer !

Elle se retourna mais Hodgins attrapa sa main, la retournant s'emparant de ces douches lèvres,

Au même moment Camille passa non loin de là,

CAMILLE: Hey combien de fois je vous est dit de faire sa en dehors de travail...

JACK: Promis je me rattraperai ce soir...


	6. Chapter 6

**Je pars en vacances ce soir donc il y aura pas de publication avant la semaine prochaine**

**Sorry...****

* * *

**

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/02/2008 16:48:56**

Brennan avait profiter de ses heures libres pour aller visiter son pere en prison...

Elle attendait comme d'habitude dans la petite salle, son père arriva escorté par un garde, arriver a l'encadrement de la porte il lui enleva ses menottes les laissant seuls...

Brennan se leva, son père s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit,

PERE: Comment sa va ?  
BRENNAN: Bien et toi ?  
PERE: Pas si mal vu où je me trouve.  
BRENNAN: Question un peu stupide...  
PERE: Comment était tes vacances ?

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/02/2008 18:25:58**

BRENNAN : "pour la n-iéme fois je n'étais pas en vacances mais en plein travail"  
MAX : "si tu veux"  
BRENNAN : "alors russ est venu te voir?"  
MAX : "avant hier, oui il est passé...sa fille va beaucoup mieux, comment vas t'on compagnon"  
BRENNAN : "quoi? booth n'est pas mon compagnon ce n'est que mon partenaire"  
MAX : "comment sais tu que je parlais de lui?"  
BRENNAN : "papa!"  
MAX : "ok trés bien je n'ai rien dit"  
BRENNAN : "ne t'y met pas toi aussi, il y a angela et c'est déjà beaucoup crois moi"  
MAX : "ok ok mais sache que cette homme tiens à toi plus qui ne veux le faire paraître"  
BRENNAN : "je le sais...ceci me regarde si tu veux bien..."  
un vague silence s'installa  
MAX : "je suis content de te voir, comment c'est passé ton TRAVAIL au...Pérou c'est sa?  
BRENNAN : "oui le Pérou, trés bien, comme à chaque fois que je dois pratiquer des identification"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 16/02/2008 15:15:18**

MAX: A chacun ses petits bonheurs ma chérie...  
BRENNAN: Je sais Booth dit que je prend mon plaisir du malheur des autres...  
MAX: Encore ce Booth, tu ne peux vraiment tenir une conversation sans parler de lui (rire taquin)  
BRENNAN: Papaaaaaaaa...  
MAX: Je sais je n'est rien dis ! Sinon tu reprends le travail quand avec TON PARTENAIRE de travail que je ne citerai pas.  
BRENNAN: Probablement demain si d'ici la il trouve un corps, mais sinon j'irai travailler à l'institut...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/02/2008 18:54:57**

ils furent interrompu par le portable de brennan  
BRENNAN : "excuse moi...oui...trés bien, j'y suis dans une quinzaine de minute"  
elle raccrocha et se leva lentement  
BRENNAN : "euuh désolée je dois y aller, j'ai du travail"  
MAX :"c'était booth?"  
BRENNAN : "...oui on a...qu'est ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu souris?"  
MAX :" non non rien"  
BRENNAN : "c'est pas possible tu es pire que angela"  
MAX : "mais je n'ai rien dit"  
BRENNAN : "tu penses trés fort"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/02/2008 20:23:55**

Elle s'approcha de son père qui se leva et l'étreignit

MAX: Reviens quand tu veux ma chérie  
BRENNAN: Promis

Elle quitta la prison et se rendit dans le quartier de Welmington. Elle n'eu pas tellement de mal a trouver la scène du crime, l'édifice en question étant plutôt imposant, une église catholique. Elle se gara dans la rue, sortit de sa voiture, rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par Booth.

BOOTH: Bones je ne pensais pas qu'ont se reverraient aussi tôt...  
BRENNAN: Moi non plus !  
BOOTH: Comment va Hodgins ?  
BRENNAN: Angela tu veux dire ?! Ils vont bien...  
BOOTH: Bon notre victime, si on peut appelé sa une victime se trouve dans la ruelle qui longe l'église.  
BRENNAN: Il est ou ?  
BOOTH marchant vers la ruelle: Par là bas

Arriver à hauteur du corps

Brennan s'accroupit près du corps,

BRENNAN: Une femme, dans les 20-25 ans, pas de traumatisme physique, la décomposition est peu avancée mais il manque beaucoup de tissu...  
BOOTH: Le prêtre de l'église ma qu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes sanitaires a cause des chiens errants qui viennent rodés la nuit près des poubelles. C'est sûrement eux qui ont rendu cette pauvre fille dans cet état...  
BRENNAN: Je doute que des chiens ainsi que des chats et des rats vu les traces est pu tué cette jeune femme. Ils ont juste répondu à leur instinct qui était de manger pour survivre...  
BOOTH: Elle était morte avant d'être dévoré ?  
BRENNAN: Oui, les blessures n'ont pas saignées. Bon nous pouvons la ramenée a l'institut pour déterminer les causes de la mort...  
BOOTH: Attendez Bones, nous n'avons pas fini notre visite..  
BRENNAN: Quoi il y a un autre corps ?  
BOOTH: Pas tout à fait, c'est dans l'église...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 19/02/2008 19:18:36**

Elle suivit Booth trés intriguée  
BRENNAN : "mais dis moi c'est quoi c'est un autre corps"  
BOOTH : "bones arrêtez de crier et parlez moins fort je vous signale que l'on se situe dans un lieu religieux un peu de respect"  
BRENNAN (en chuchotant) "alors c'est quoi?"  
BOOTH : "suivez moi en silence"  
ils se dirigèrent vers l'autel, et s'arrêtèrent, booth baissa la tête murmura quelque mots  
BRENNAN : "qu'est ce que vous faites"  
booth ne répondit pas  
BRENNAN : "hooo désolée tu fais ton truc là que tu fais d'habitude, tiens d'ailleurs tu dis quoi tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu demandais"  
BOOTH : "bones bones bones...bref c'est par là"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 19/02/2008 19:35:26**

BRENNAN: On va où comme sa ?  
BOOTH en chuchotant: Bones parlez moins fort !  
BRENNAN: Je sais je sais pardon...

Booth se stoppa,

BOOTH: On y est...  
BRENNAN regardant partout autour d'elle: Où est le corps ?  
BOOTH: Qui ta dit qu'il y avait un autre corps ?

Brennan reste bouche bé, frustrer par cette situation...

BRENNAN: Mais alors pourquoi tu m'a fait venir ?  
BOOTH: Le père à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait appartenir à notre victime...  
BRENNAN: Un morceau du corps ?  
BOOTH: Euh on peut dire ça...

Brennan s'avança doucement vers les deux bénitiers qui se trouvaient près tu mur...

BRENNAN: Oh oui en effet on est sur que c'est humain ?

Les bénitiers qui en temps normal contenaient l'eau bénite étaient remplit d'un liquide rouge, du sang...

BOOTH: Probable...  
BRENNAN: Je vais devoir tous prélevé.  
BOOTH: Ca fait beaucoup de sang...  
BRENNAN: 5 litres, c'est la moyenne de sang se trouvant dans l'appareil circulatoire humain d'un adulte de morphologie normale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila je post une toute rikiki suite, car a cause des absences pour vacances les post ont pas été très nombreux ces dernières semaines

* * *

**

Par lili 

**Posté le 19/02/2008 20:15:56**

BOOTH : "ce n'étais pas une question bones...et bien je te laisse faire votre truc je vais voir si ils ont transporté le corps"  
BRENNAN : "tu me laisses toute seule?"  
BOOTH : "pourquoi tu as peur?"  
BRENNAN : "non c'est juste que...tu ne crains pas que je fasse une bêtise dans ton lieu sacré"  
BOOTH : "bones ne me fais pas changer d'avis, puis je sais que tu es très professionnel"  
il s'en alla et la laissa terminer.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 19/02/2008 21:47:56**

Booth alla superviser le transport du corps vers l'institut et repartis auprès de sa partenaires qui s'affairait à récupérer le plus de sang possible contenu dans les deux bénitiers en les versant dans des pots équivalent a des pots de peinture...

BOOTH: Bones tu a bientôt fini ?  
BRENNAN: Oui oui c'est bon, le corps est en route ?  
BOOTH: Oui, j'ai appeler Camille va le réceptionner a son arriver.  
BRENNAN: Bon tu prends les pots dans ta voiture ?  
BOOTH: Euh, euh pourquoi ?  
BRENNAN: Le coffre de ma voiture est plus petit que le tien.  
BOOTH: D'accord

Les deux partenaires partirent chacun de leur côté direction l'institut...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 22/02/2008 22:39:41**

Quelques heures plus tard brennan avait avec son équipes de fouines commencé la nécropsie, booth arriva  
BOOTH : "alors quelque chose"  
BRENNAN : "booth j'ai dit que je t'appellerais si jamais j'avais quelque chose, et pour l'instant on n'a pas terminé"  
BOOTH : "moi j'ai quelque chose, j'ai pu demander aux alentours si quelqu'un la connaissait"  
BRENNAN : "et..."  
BOOTH : "et d'après ce que j'ai recueilli, elle travaillerait dans une boite de..."  
ANGELA : "de..."  
BOOTH : "de..."  
HODGINS : "de strip tease"  
BOOTH : "voilà  
BRENNAN (un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres) "n'importe quoi"  
BOOTH : "quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "t'as honte de le dire"  
BOOTH : "mais non, mais non je cherchais juste des mots moins dégradant"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 23/02/2008 00:04:25**

BRENNAN: Comme club pour hommes  
BOOTH: Quoi tu connaît ce genre de boîtes... privés  
BRENNAN: Bien sur j'y suis même aller plusieurs fois

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Brennan

HODGINS: Hommes ou femmes ?  
BRENNAN: Danseurs ou observateurs ?  
HODGINS: Danseurs  
BRENNAN: Femmes, et seulement en tant qu'étude anthropologique sur les relations a but sexuelle mais non physique chez les hommes, c'est tout.  
Et puis ne me regarder pas comme ça, je suis certaines que chacun d'entre vous (désignant plus particulièrement Booth, Jack et Zack) y est déjà aller...  
Zack: Non moi je n'y suis jamais aller.  
Hodgins: Sérieusement ?  
Zack: Oui  
Hodgins: Va falloir remédié à ça !

BOOTH: Bon si vous le voulez bien revenons à notre enquête. Le sang retrouvé appartient à la victime ?  
ZACK: Concordance parfaite !  
BOOTH: Donc vu la quantité de sang retrouvé...  
Zack: La victime à été vider de son sang...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 02/03/2008 16:19:54**

ANGELA : "pourquoi a t il fait cela?"  
BOOTH : "ça doit être une signature?"  
BRENNAN : "ou autre, elle a été déposée prés d'une église c'était peut être un rituel"  
BOOTH : "c'est une possibilité que l'on peut envisager"  
BRENNAN : "oui puis vu que tu t'y connais tu..."  
BOOTH : "hohoho je t'arrête tout de suite c'est complètement différent, ce que en quoi je crois ce n'est pas du tout cela"  
BRENNAN : "si tu le dis"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 02/03/2008 16:59:41**

ZACK: Peut être une sorte d'imitation de l'exsanguination du christ ?  
CAMILLE: Le buste ne présente pas de lésion par une arme blanche...  
BOOTH: Donc ça ne tient pas la route. On sait comment le sang à été retirer ?  
CAMILLE: Etant donner les multiples lésions au niveaux des avants bras je pense qu'elle à eu les avant bras incisés...  
BOOTH: Le suicide est écarté ?  
BRENNAN: Je pense qu'elle aurait eu du mal a ce vider pratiquement totalement de son sang dans les bénitiers puis de tituber jusqu'à la ruelle sans laisser d'autres traces de sang puis mourir.


	8. Chapter 8

Par lili

**Par lili**

**Posté le 02/03/2008 20:46:29**

BOOTH : "ok, nous allons commencé par aller interroger son supérieur, bones allons y"  
brennan prit sa veste et l'accompagna  
Arrivé prés du club  
BRENNAN : "tu es déjà venu ici?"  
BOOTH : "qu..quoi? NON"  
BRENNAN : "ce n'est pas un reproche booth, même si allez voir des femmes à moitié nues me sidère un peu et..."  
BOOTH : (déçu qu'elle puisse penser ça de lui) "bones! je ne suis pas ce genre de personne je pensais que tu me connaissais"  
BRENNAN : "heuu oui enfin...désolée"  
BOOTH : "merci"  
ils rentrèrent dans le club, un homme les accueillis  
HOMME : "désolé ce n'est pas ouvert"  
BRENNAN : "on est pas venu pour cela"  
HOMME : "haaaaa je comprends (il la regarda de haut en bas) les vestiaires sont là bas à droite, changez vous et mettez quelque chose de plus sensuel je vous attends pour voir votre prestation mais déjà je peux vous assurez que votre ligne est parfaite"  
BRENNAN : "je vous demande pardon"  
HOMME : "vous êtes là pour le poste de danseuse alors allez voir Irma dans la loge même si vous avez un corps de rêve question vestimentaire ce n'est tout à fait ce que l'on demande ici"  
BRENNAN : "quoi??"  
elle se tourna vers booth qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles  
BRENNAN : "booth!!"  
BOOTH : "vous vous trompez nous sommes là pour une de vos employée, je fais partie du FBI et voici le docteur Brennan anthropologue judiciaire"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 05/03/2008 19:10:35**

HOMME: Ohh je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je trouve que vous étés bien trop sexy pour être un flic... Rire de Booth  
BRENNAN: Merci mais Je ne suis pas un flic. Pourquoi tu ris ? (en ce tournant vers Booth)  
BOOTH: Pour rien...  
BRENNAN: Si je sais que tu te moquait !  
BOOTH: Non c'est juste que je m'imaginait a quoi pourrait bien ressembler la Tempérance Brennan danseuse...  
BRENNAN: Tu penses que je ne serai pas capable ?!  
BOOTH: Franchement, NON !  
BRENNAN: Alors là...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/03/2008 18:00:58**

Brennan quitta son partenaire et se dirigea vers l'une des plate-forme ou se dressait l'une des barres.

BOOTH en murmurant: Bones qu'est ce que tu fait ?  
BRENNAN: Je te montre ce que la vraie Brennan est capable de faire...  
BOOTH en murmurant: Non bones descend !

BRENNAN s'approcha de la barre est question et jeta sa veste a son partenaire. Doucement elle posa sa main droite sur la barre et commença un lent déhancher.  
Doucement celui-ci ce fit plus provocateur, son regard diamant regardant avec amusement le visage enchanté de Booth qui semblait être totalement sous le charme de sa partenaire.  
Elle se laissa aller à plusieurs tours et pirouettes, la température ayant quelques peut augmenté

**Par lili**

**Posté le 21/03/2008 19:27:33**

Brennan s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonné  
BRENNAN : "brennan"  
ANGELA : "oui c'est moi, on viens de terminer les analyse sanguine de la victime"  
BRENNAN (essoufflé) "oui et alors?"  
ANGELA : "c'est quoi cette musique que j'entend la?"  
brennan descendit de la scène et remettait ces cheveux pendant que booth avait encore la bouche grande ouverte et souriait bêtement  
BRENNAN : "non rien du tout alors ces analyse?"  
ANGELA : "oui donc, elle était atteinte du VIH"  
BRENNAN : "le sida a qu'elle étape en était elle?"  
ANGELA : "visiblement c'était une nouvelle qui ne datait que de quelques mois, phase primaire"  
BRENNAN : "ok très bien merci"  
ANGELA : "qu'est ce qu'il ce passe"  
BRENNAN : "mais rien du tout, je te rappelle"  
elle raccrocha,  
BOOTH : "c'était quoi ça?"  
BRENNAN : "angela, la victime avait le sida"  
BOOTH : "je parle pas de ça, mais de ce que tu viens de faire"  
BRENNAN : "heuu...stp oublie"  
MONSIEUR : "en tout cas moi j'oublierais pas, si jamais vous voulez changer de boulot je vous prend illico"  
BRENNAN : "aucun risque"  
BOOTH : "nan mais il a raison"  
elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils comme si il venait de dire une absurdité  
BOOTH : "quoi?!"  
BRENNAN : "je croyais que tu ne fréquentais pas ce genre d'endroit"  
BOOTH : "exact mais je voulais juste dire que toi tu...enfin bref monsieur nous pouvons allé dans votre bureau"


	9. Chapter 9

**Donc beaucoup de retard ! DESOLE mais on doit faire avec la disposition de chacune, c'est à dire, entre les études et le travail...**

* * *

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 22/03/2008 14:30:33**

HOMME: Oui bien sur suivez moi

Booth suivi l'homme tendit que Brennan suivit Booth. Durant leur court trajet les deux partenaires croisèrent plusieurs jeunes femmes faiblement vêtues ce qui ne gêna pas trop Brennan mais qui semblaient plutôt déstabilisé Booth.  
L'homme se stoppa devant une porte, l'ouvrit et fit entrée les deux partenaires.

HOMME: Alors pourquoi étés vous là ?  
BOOTH: Nous avons retrouvez le corps d'une jeune femme qui travaillerait dans une boite ... comme la votre et nous voudrions savoir si une de vos danseuses manques à l'appel ?  
HOMME: Heu, c'est difficile a dire car mes filles n'embauche pas tous les soirs et j'ai pas mal d'employer vous savez...  
BRENNAN s'incrustant: une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, caucasienne, environ 1m72, de long cheveux, brune acajou qui pourrait peut être ce livrer à la prostitution.  
HOMME: Sa pourrait correspondre à plusieurs filles vous n'avez pas une photo ?  
BOOTH: Elle n'est pas reconnaissable...  
HOMME: Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous répondre avec certitude, les filles embauches qui pourraient correspondre embauche ce soir alors vous pouvez me laissez votre carte et je vous rappellerais si une d'elle ne ce présente pas.  
BOOTH: D'accord, tenez voila ma carte.

Booth et Brennan quittèrent le club,

BOOTH: Il y a tellement de boite de ce genre dans cette ville, ont va pas pouvoir toutes les faire !  
BRENNAN: Je vais rappelez Zack peut être qu'il pourra me donner plus d'info...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 01/04/2008 15:02:01**

Brennan appela Zack,

ZACK: Oui Dr Brennan ?  
BRENNAN: Tu n'aurais pas un moyen de savoir quand qu'elle club la victime travaillait ?  
ZACK: Non

Hodgins qui travaillait non loin sur divers résidus trouver sur le corps s'incrustas dans la conversation.

HODGINS: Brennan ?  
BRENNAN: Oui Hodgins ?  
HODGINS: D'après la spectrométrie de la terre retrouvée sur le corps je peu te dire que la victime à sois été tué, travaillait ou vivait dans les Alentours de Jason's Streets dans le nord de Washington...  
BRENNAN: Okay merci Hodgins

BOOTH: Alors ?  
BRENNAN: Ont va à Jason's Streets...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 06/04/2008 17:56:44**

Les deux partenaires ce rendirent dans le quartier Jason's Streets, c'était un quartier peu élogieux, assez pauvre, beaucoup de violence, de bars, bookmaker et club pour hommes...

BOOTH: On va où ?  
BRENNAN: Les clubs de danse

Booth fixa Brennan d'un regard ahuri

BRENNAN: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
BOOTH: Tu crois que je connais tous les clubs de cette ville ?  
BRENNAN: Bah tu es un homme alors je suppose que oui  
BOOTH: Et bah non, moi j'ai pas l'habitude de faire le tour de ces clubs...  
BRENNAN: Okay okay, je vais appelez Angela pour qu'elle me donne des adresses.

Brennan appela Angela,

ANGELA: Oui Brennan ?  
BRENNAN: Hey Angela, tu pourrais me donner l'adresse des clubs pour homme qui ce trouve dans Jason's Streets et à son périmètre stp  
ANGELA: Pourquoi tu prépare un enterrement de garçon ?  
BRENNAN: Angela...  
ANGELA: D'accord je plaisantais c'est tous...

Angela donna à Brennan l'adresse de 5 différents clubs, les partenaires si rendirent mais pas avant une petite pause repas...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/04/2008 22:11:27**

ils discutèrent en prenant leur repas dans la plus grande intimité, ils se "retrouvaient" enfin, ils aimaient ces moments ou ils s'emblaient si proche et pas seulement qu'au sens figuré, ils avaient toujours l'habitude de se redresser sur la table et se rapprocher pour pouvoir parler en chuchotant comme si les mots ont beaucoup plus d'impact lorsqu'ils sont dit tout bas.  
BOOTH : "tu vas me redonner le spectacle de la dernière fois"  
BRENNAN : "c'est de ta fautes tout sa, si tu ne m'avait pas poussé à bout comme à ton habitude je n'aurais pas fait cela"  
BOOTH : (un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres)"mais qui ta dit que sa ma déplût"  
Brennan souria légèrement et pris cette réflexion sur le ton de la rigolade pour s'échapper encore une fois  
BRENNAN : "et bien t'attend pas a reprendre du plaisir"  
BOOTH : "dommage, j'avais bien aimé"  
BRENNAN : "j'espère que tu n'en a parlé a personne"  
BOOTH : "haaa sa dépend"  
BRENNAN : "tu vas pas me dire que t'en a déjà parlé"  
BOOTH : "non j'ai rien dit encore, mais...que ferais tu pour que soit aussi muet qu'une tombe"  
BRENNAN : "le chantage ne fonctionne pas avec moi"  
BOOTH : "tu es bien sur de toi"  
BRENNAN : "peut être parce que j'ai des éléments te concernant que tu ne souhaiterais pas que je dévoile"  
BOOTH : "tu bleuf"  
BRENNAN : "mon cher booth tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas mentir"  
booth pris de suite son air sérieux  
BOOTH : "qu'est ce que c'est?"  
BRENNAN : "huuuum désolé je ne peux rien dire"  
BOOTH : "booones"  
BRENNAN : "pas la peine tu sais très bien que je ne céderais pas"  
BOOTH : "c'est moi qui est censé faire du chantage la pas toi"  
ils mirent a rire  
BOOTH : "tu deviens de plus en plus forte a ce jeu la"  
BRENNAN : "disons que j'ai un très bon professeur"  
BOOTH : "exacte et en plus de ça sexy quoi demander de plus"  
BRENNAN : "c'est pas faux"  
BOOTH : (en soulevant l'assiette de bones) "mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont mis dans ta salade"  
BRENNAN : "hoo arrête"  
BOOTH : "je viens de te donner une occasion en or pour me sortir tout ton charabia scientifique et toi tu me dit que j'ai raison..."  
il eu un silence, brennan baissa les yeux  
BOOTH : "a moins que tu es enfin succombé a mon charme"  
BRENNAN : "enfin?? cela veux dire que tu n'a pas arrêter d'essayer de me charmer depuis notre rencontre?" (contente de sa tentative "d'attaque")  
BOOTH : (il souria en voyant sa bones devenir très forte a SON jeu)" est ce que sa marche au moins?"  
BRENNAN : "tu devrait le savoir toi qui est toujours sur de toi"  
BOOTH : "tu n'a pas répondu, et je ne suis pas toujours sur de moi"  
BRENNAN : "tu es toujours sur de toi"  
BOOTH : "tu n'a toujours pas répondu, et il faut bien avoir confiance en soi"  
BRENNAN : "c'est un peu démesuré non?"  
BOOTH : "et voila, tu me pose une question sans même avoir répondu a la mienne, disons que c'est parce que je t'ai auprès de moi c'est pour cela que je suis aussi confiant"  
silence radio  
BOOTH : "alors?"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?"  
BOOTH : "suis-je irrésistible?"  
il avait posé cette question plus pour relancer la discussion que pour avoir une réponse quoique en même temps il aurai bien voulu savoir  
BRENNAN : "tu n'arrêtera jamais"  
BOOTH : "j'ai eu un bon professeur et qui plus est très charmante"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 13/04/2008 02:05:59**

Rhalala c'est dur de faire une suite d'aussi bonne qualité !  
Je vais casser le truc...

BRENNAN: Végétarienne  
BOOTH: De quoi ?  
BRENNAN: Ma salade, c'est végétarien, tomate, oeuf et emmental  
BOOTH: Pourquoi tu fait toujours ça ?  
BRENNAN: Ca quoi ?  
BOOTH: Changer de discussion quand cela devient trop intime  
BRENNAN: C'est pas vrai !  
BOOTH: Si  
BRENNAN: Non  
BOOTH: Si  
BRENNAN: Non, et depuis quand tu te prend pour un psy ?!  
BOOTH: Je me prend pas pour un psy mais l'analyse du comportement fait partit de mon boulot et puis faut dire que tu essais pas beaucoup de le cacher...  
BRENNAN: Je comprend maintenant pourquoi je déteste autant la psychologie...  
BOOTH: Alors tu réponds !  
BRENNAN: A quoi ? Que j'ai succombé a ton charme ou bien que tu es irrésistible ?  
BOOTH: Les deux !  
BRENNAN: Je ne pense pas que ces questions ont lieu d'être dans un milieu professionnel qu'est notre partenariat...  
BOOTH: Allez Bones lâche toi un peu...  
BRENNAN: Et bien pour flatter ton ego je dirait que j'ai plus ou moins succomber à ton charme mais cela restant parfaitement professionnel et que étant donner que tu charme beaucoup de femme je dirais que oui tu es irrésistible...  
BOOTH: Parfaitement professionnel ah oui ? Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu ma demander de t'embrasser à noël !

Par TiteBones


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila, les choses sérieuses ne devraient plus trop tarder !**

* * *

**Par lili**

**Posté le 13/04/2008 20:11:33**

BRENNAN : "quoi? Que veux tu dire par là?"  
BOOTH : "que tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser car tu me trouves irrésistible et non pour te rendre service"  
BRENNAN : "c'est n'importe quoi, puis tu n'avais qu') refuser"  
BOOTH : "mais moi j'en avais envie"  
silence total, brennan ne savait pas quoi répondre, puis y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à répondre?  
BOOTH : (regarda sa montre) "on devrait y aller"  
pour une fois brennan ne contredit pas et se leva sans poser de question ou le regarder.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 13/04/2008 20:52:47**

Brennan et Booth commencèrent la tournée de clubs, un puis deux, puis 5, personne ne manquait à l'appelle...

Puis leur travail fut récompensé quand l'un des patrons annonça qu'une de ses filles n'était pas venu travailler la veille et que cela ne lui ressemblait pas...  
Booth lui demanda si il pouvait en savoir plus sur elle, le patron alla chercher le dossier de la jeune femme.

BOOTH: Vous avez son nom ?  
PATRON: Heu c'est Penelope Roberts  
BOOTH: Son adresse ?  
PATRON: 312, Erman's Road  
BRENNAN: Vous auriez une photo d'elle ?  
PATRON: Oui tenez  
BOOTH: Merci

Les deux partenaires partirent aussitôt...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 19/04/2008 00:09:11**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la supposée victime...  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall et durent monter les 5 étages à pied car l'ascenseur était en panne. Arrivé devant la porte numéro 52 Booth frappa à la porte mais personne n'ouvrit, il frappa une nouvelle fois, toujours aucune réponse. Booth invita d'un geste à Brennan de ce reculer, d'un coup de pied la porte sauta facilement. Booth entra dans l'appartement l'arme au poing, Brennan le suivait de très près, au final l'appartement était vide...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 23/04/2008 22:40:07**

Booth commença à fouiller dans le salon et la cuisine tendit que Brennan elle attaqua par la chambre, elle ne trouva rien de suspect, tout était bien rangé, le lit était fait et la pièce aérée faisant penser que la propriétaire allait revenir dans la journée, puis elle ce dirigea vers la salle de bain, la pièce était également propre. Elle devait savoir quelque chose, savoir si la personne qui vivait dans cet appartement prenait des antirétroviraux pour traiter le VIH, elle commença d'abord par les étagères, mais rien, pour finir pas le lieu le plus probable, elle s'approcha du lavabo, elle ouvrit le petit meuble miroir qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo.  
Paracétamol, analgésique, XANAX, AZT, 3TC et indinavir...

Brennan décrocha son portable et appela Hodgins mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, elle appela donc Angela

ANGELA: Non Brennan je n'est pas finie l'identification  
BRENNAN: Je ne t'appelle pas pour ça  
ANGELA: Ah ouai ?  
BRENNAN: Hodgins est avec toi ?  
ANGELA: Heu non pourquoi ?  
BRENNAN: Il ne répond pas à son téléphone...  
ANGELA: Ahhh donc...  
BRENNAN: Tu peux lui demandé si le sang de la victime contient pas des traces de XANAX...  
ANGELA: XANAX ? C'est quoi ça ?  
BRENNAN: Un antidépresseur  
ANGELA: D'accord dès que je le voit je lui demande.

Angela laissa son travail en cours et appela Hodgins mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle décida un peu inquiète d'aller à la recherche de son homme, elle alla à l'endroit le plus probable pour le trouvé, donc son bureau, mais la place était déserte, sur la table le portable de Hodgins, celui-la l'avait oublier.  
Si elle avait eu le temps elle serait aller à sa recherche avec un petit amusement coquin avec un probable petit câlin dans un petit endroit sombre de l'institut une foi celui-là trouvé.  
Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, un crâne l'attendait sur son bureau, elle attrapa un bout de papier et lui laissa un petit mot:

« _Passe me voir j'ai quelque chose pour toi_

Angie »

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 27/04/2008 18:30:54**

bon allez j'ai rien à faire je vais faire une suite, et ça va être un peu hot...

Angela retourna à ses occupations qui était la reconstitution faciale du corps retrouvé, une trentaine de minutes plus tard elle eu fini son travail Hodgins arriva plutôt joyeux dans son bureau, il faut ce l'avouer en lisant le petit mot de sa douce bien aimée il pensait que celle-ci avait une soudaine envie... d'amour. C'est convaincu qu'il alla la rejoindre...

Celle-ci était dos à lui, travaillant sur son Angelator (qui d'ailleurs nous manque beaucoup), doucement il s'approcha d'elle, elle était tellement concentrée sur son expérience qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arrivé. Doucement les deux corps se rapprochèrent, Angela qui travaillait sur l'exsanguination de la victime sentit un corps chaud ce coller contre elle...  
Une tornade de frison parcouru le corps de Hodgins qui fut tout émoustillé par ce contact et position plutôt évocatrice  
Il passa sa main gauche sur le ventre de celle-ci descendant lentement vers un chemin interdit resserrant peu à peu son étreinte, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Angela savait à qui appartenait ce corps brûlant et que très probablement cette personne en question qu'était Hodgins avait vu une proposition disons salace à son petit mot. Mais malgré ce petit quiproquo ne restait pas insensible à cette étreinte, elle tressailli lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Hodgins parcourir sa nuque et sa main qui se frayait un chemin sous ses vêtements.  
Rapidement les mains de Hodgins parcoururent les flancs d'Angela, se permettant de subtiles caresses au niveau de sa poitrine qui lui extorquait de multiples gémissements.  
Les deux corps étaient littéralement ardant, Angela pouvait sentir le désir grandissant de Hodgins contre ses fesses, la chaleur était telle qu'on se demandait si le sol n'allait pas prendre feu sous leurs pieds.  
Angela ce retourna pour faire face, Hodgins passa sa main sous une de ses jambes qui d'un coup de hanche la déposa sur le rebord de l'Angelator, Hodgins se nicha entre ses jambes, venant prendre possession de ses lèvres...  
Un brin de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Angela qui sépara ses lèvres de celui de son potentiel futur amant

ANGELA: Pas ici  
HODGINS: T'inquiété pas j'ai fermé la porte à clef  
ANGELA: Tu es sur ?  
HODGINS: Oui

Finalement Angela craqua sous les invitations de homme, quelques minutes plus tard les blouses et les hauts des deux amants avaient rejoins le sol, Hodgins déposant de brûlants baisers sur la naissance de la poitrine de sa douce, d'une main habille Angela desserra la ceinture de Hodgins, le pantalon de celui-ci tomba sur ses chevilles. Hodgins remercia d'un langoureux baiser Angela d'avoir mis une jupe ce matin, les choses allaient devenir plus sérieuse quand le téléphone de Angela ce mis à sonner.  
Angela s'insulta mentalement de ne pas l'avoir oublier ce matin et projetait vraiment de le jeter au sol, mais en voyant le nom de la personne elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre.  
Malgré les plaintes de Hodgins Angela décrocha...

ANGELA: Oui Sweetie ?

Allez je vous laisse profité ! En faites c'était plus que un peu hot...


	11. Chapter 11

Voila une GRANDE suite pour nous faires pardonné de l'attente, bah ouai c'est les partiels pour certaines et les premières épreuves du bac technologique pour moi (j'ai fini les premières le reste début juin :) )

Voila, je l'avais promis ça bouge mais pas encore de lemons... Rhha j'en connait surement qui vont rhalé

_Non non svp me taper pas !!_

* * *

**TiteBones**

**Posté le 01/05/2008 18:56:42**

ANGELA: Oui Sweetie ?  
BRENNAN: Désolé de vous dérangé...  
ANGELA regardant Hodgins : Nous dérangé ?  
BRENNAN: J'arrive à entendre les soupirs de Hodgins...  
ANGELA: Faisant reculer Hodgins d'une poussé sur son épaule, tu veux quoi ?  
BRENNAN: Je voulais savoir ou tu en étais avec notre victime...  
ANGELA: J'ai fini la reconstitution, et c'est bien Penelope Roberts...  
BRENNAN: Okay merci Angie...

Angela raccrocha, Hodgins semblait très pressé de reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé mais hélas pour lui Angela n'en avais plus le coeur...

Brennan annonça la nouvelle à Booth...

BRENNAN: C'est bien notre victime, je pense qu'on devraient allez voir sa famille  
BOOTH: Pas de problème, mais faut qu'on retour au bureau pour avoir les adresses...  
BRENNAN: Pas la peine, je suis sur d'avoir un autre moyen.

Brennan partit en direction de la chambre de Penelope, suivi de Booth qui semblait très perdu dans les agissements de sa partenaire.

BRENNAN: Je sais qu'elle à un frère et un père, et que sa mère est décédé...  
BOOTH: Comment tu sais ça ?  
BRENNAN montrant du doigt les photos: Sur sa commode il y a une photo récente d'elle avec 2 hommes, sûrement don père et son frère...  
BOOTH: D'accord et pour la mère ?  
BRENNAN: Les seules photos d'elle sont lorsque la victime était enfant, et depuis aucune photo d'elle...  
BOOTH: D'accord et pour les adresses alors ?  
BRENNAN: Fouillant dans le sac à main de la victime: Ca  
BOOTH: Bien sur le carnet d'adresse de Penelope !

Brennan commença à feuilleter le carnet, son visage changea...

BRENNAN: C'est bon j'ai l'adresse du père et du fils...

**TiteBones**

**Posté le 02/05/2008 21:21:09**

La nuit commençais à ce profilé dans l'horizon, Booth et Brennan n'avait pas chômer aujourd'hui, en une seule journée ils avaient trouvé un corps, fait les tours des boites de strip-tease et en ce début de soirée ils allaient conclurent leur journée par une annonce des plus horrible. Annoncé à deux hommes que leur fille et soeur avait été sauvagement assassinée...

Le père d'une quarantaine d'années vivait avec son fils qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17-18 ans. Ils vivaient dans une vieille maison à l'écart de la ville, plutôt pauvre. Un drapeau américain flottant à l'air près d'un arbre et un Christ trônant au dessus du porche.

BRENNAN: Des catholiques...

Booth frappa à la porte mais personne n'ouvrit la porte. Booth n'avait pas de raison d'entrer dans la maison il partit alors pour faire le tour de la maison...

A la gauche de la maison ce tenait une grange, Booth ouvrit lentement le grande porte en bois qui grinça fortement...  
Il entra doucement ne prêtant guère attention à sa coéquipière qui ce trouvait à l'extérieur. L'air était lourd et fortement chargé en poussière. Une vieille ampoule éclairait déjà la pièce. Il entendit un bruit du foin piétiner...  
Il sortit néanmoins son arme au cas où il tomberait nez à nez avec un fermier en colère...  
Marchant doucement il tomba sur un tas de foin ensanglanté, au dessus ce trouvait un crochet qui servait a attaché les animaux pour les tués.  
Booth ce tourna pensant trouver sa partenaire mais il ne trouva personne.

BOOTH à lui même: Mais où elle est encore passé !

C'est des plus suspicieux qu'il avança vers le bruit en question, il aperçu une silhouette...

BOOTH: Hey vous !

L'homme ce retourna, il se glissa dans l'obscurité. L'arme au poing il chercha l'homme, soudain une douleur atroce lui irradie la tête, il tombe à terre...

BOOTH: Aouhhhhhh

A moitié dans les vapes, il parcouru sa tête de ses mains cherchant une chose qu'il redoutait. Regardant ses doigts il avait bien raison, il saignait...  
Mais son instinct reprit le dessus, son regard parcourait le sol afin de trouvé son arme, mais ce vilain coup l'avait sérieusement atteint, sa vision était trouble et sa tête lui faisait horriblement male ! Il lui fallu plusieurs seconde pour retrouvé une vision disons descente, et trouva un homme le menaçant d'une fourche.

HOMME: Qui êtes vous ?

Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de sang, je regarde son visage, il m'était familier. Mon cerveau fit tilt !

BOOTH fébrilement: C'est vous qui avez tuée votre soeur...  
HOMME: Qui étés vous ! Et qu'est ce que vous faites là !  
BOOTH: J'enquête sur la mort de votre soeur...  
HOMME visiblement hystérique: Putain, vous devriez pas être là ! Je vais devoir vous tué vous aussi !

Le frère avait tué sa soeur, et cette fourche menaçant de m'embrocher ne me plaisait guère. Soudain, mais oui, Bones ! Quand est ce qu'elle allait débarqué ?!

Les choses commençaient à ce gâter et je commençais à personnellement trouver le temps long... Et j'aperçois dans l'homme une fine silhouette, je sais que c'est elle. Il faut entamé une nouvelle fois la discussion pour faire diversion..

BOOTH: Pourquoi ?  
HOMME: Pourquoi quoi ?  
BOOTH: Pourquoi vous l'avez tué ?  
HOMME: Ma soeur ?

Elle se rapproche doucement, elle n'est plus qu'a quelques mètres...

BOOTH: Oui  
HOMME: Ce n'était qu'une putain ! Elle a déshonoré notre famille !

Soudain il s'effondre, Brennan l'a assommé avec un boit de bois...

Plus tard, les ambulanciers s'occupèrent de Booth, qui avait besoin de plusieurs points de suture au crâne, mais sinon tout allait bien. L'enquête nous révéla que le frère avait attaché et tué sa soeur dans la grange à cause des activités de sa soeur. Fervent Catholique il avait apprit par un ami que ça soeur faisait le trottoir...  
Il avait entaillé à plusieurs reprises afin de recueillir son sang, une image prise du Christ, une façon pour lui de laver les péchés de sa soeur..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/05/2008 23:59:42**

BONES : "ça va?"  
BOOTH : "oui, mais où étais tu?"  
BONES : "la porte du garage était ouverte"  
BOOTH "elle n'était pas ouverte"  
BONES : "très bien elle était entrouverte"  
BOOTH "elle était fermée"  
BONES : "mais pas à clef"  
BOOTH : "bones tu es rentrée illégalement!!"  
BONES : "oui mais grâce à moi tu n'as rien"  
BOOTH : "tu n'avais pas le droit"  
BONES : "tu peux pas tout simplement me remercier"  
BOOTH : "ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais restée là où je te l'avais dit"  
BONES : (haussant la voix) "qu'est ce qui fait le plus mal ta tête ou ton ego démesuré"  
elle le quitta sur ces mots, et alla s'installer dans la voiture attendant qu'il revienne, comme d'habitude il avait les clefs.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après que l'ambulancier lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir il monta dans la voiture coté conducteur. Il s'installa sans bruit, et après avoir démarré :  
BOOTH : "merci bones, mais imagine qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose"  
BONES : "booth je peux me débrouiller sans toi"  
BOOTH : "et si il t'étais arrivé quelque chose t'es tu seulement demander si moi je le pouvais sans toi"  
brennan se tu, ne sachant quoi répondre comme d'habitude, elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette réflexion, elle savait qu'il était très sérieux, justement là était le problème, il était sérieux.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 04/05/2008 15:28:24**

BOOTH : "et si il t'étais arrivé quelque chose t'es tu seulement demander si moi je le pouvais sans toi"  
brennan se tu, ne sachant quoi répondre comme d'habitude, elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette réflexion, elle savait qu'il était très sérieux, justement là était le problème, il était sérieux.

Comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation où les rapports entre les deux partenaires dépassaient un soit peu les limites de la barrière professionnelle le coeur de Tempérance palpitait à un rythme irrégulier...  
Cette augmentation du rythme cardiaque provoqué par la libération d'adrénaline, elle même provoqué par lui, son esprit, son être tous ce qui fait le charisme de Booth.  
Je connais si bien cette sensation, celle que je ressens après une longue séparation entre deux enquêtes, lors de nos déjeunés où nos bouches se rapprochent parfois dangereusement et lors de ce baiser...  
Ce baiser, oui ce baiser même si je feinte de l'avoir oublier, je ne pouvait jamais oublié le goût et la sensation de ses lèvres ses les miennes. Ces lèvres qui à chaque contact visuel me provoque doue sensation d'ardeur au creux de mes reins, elles sont devenus les démons de mes nuits, un fantasme presque interdit. Mais la tentation est dure, mais y résisté l'ai encore plus !

Et voila, qu'une nouvelle fois il me tente, encore une déclaration furtive,il tient à moi et bien sur je tiens à lui !  
Cette situation est si tentante, ses lèvres m'attirent...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 04/05/2008 18:00:22**

Brennan était totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Tellement qu'elle ne vit pas le camion citerne qui s'avançait dangereusement vite en sens inverse. Booth le vit, criant "Bones ! Le camion !"  
Temperance donna un habile coup de volant et reprit la route correctement avec toutefois moins d'attention qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Epargnée par le camion, elle ne le serait pas par Booth.

Booth : mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Faut regarder la route Bones, ça se conduit pas comme un tricycle un SUV !

Brennan : sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué !

Booth, s'emportant carrément : Je plaisante pas Bones, voilà pourquoi je veux jamais vous laisser conduire...Ca vous suffit pas d'être mise en danger constant dans les enquêtes ? Parce que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger de vous-même !

Brennan, levant elle aussi le ton : Mais c'est de votre faute aussi ! Vous me dites des trucs, alors mon cerveau turbine, je ne suis plus concentrée sur la route...vous n'avez qu'à la fermer et on n'aura pas d'accident !

Booth, interloqué : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit bon Dieu ?

Brennan : fermez-là, j'ai dit. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter de votre Dieu...

La douce impression que Brennan avait ressentie un peu avant s'était un peu atténuée, sans pour autant se dissiper. Elle savait bien que leurs disputes incessantes faisaient partie de leur relation si spéciale, et une énième dispute ne lui fit pas oublier ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt...

**Lili**

**Posté le 04/05/2008 23:13:58**

lizou la reine des boulette, déjà il y a le vouvoiement puis aussi le faite que j'avais mis booth coté conducteur, mais bon tu es ma lizou chérie je ne dirais rien puis une suite comme ça sa ce critique pas

ils arrivèrent au jefferssonian, en se disputant comme d'habitude, comme si ils étaient les seul dans le bâtiment en oubliant totalement que les autres tentaient de travailler...en silence.  
BOOTH : "tu veux bien m'éclaircir?"  
BONES : "quoi encore"  
BOOTH : "qu'ais je dit pour que tu fonce droit sur ce camion?"  
BONES : "oublie tu veux bien"  
BOOTH : "heeeeeeeu non, alors, si c'est pour le faite que je t'ai "gronder" pour être rentrer illégalement dans cette maison, je me suis déjà excuser"  
BONES : "non c'est pas ça, ce n'est rien du tout"  
booth savait de quoi il s'agissait mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche  
BOOTH : "je suis aussi têtu que toi"  
BONES : "reste à voir qu'il l'est le plus entre nous deux"  
BOOTH : "de toute façon je sais ce qui t'a déranger"  
BONES : "ha oui?! alors pourquoi me pose tu la question"  
BOOTH : "par ce que tu ne veux pas le dire"  
BONES : "j'arrête ces gaminerie booth; c'est complètement puérile, la discussion est close"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 08/05/2008 21:00:36**

Bon j'attaque les choses sérieuse une scène que je dédis au film Fair Game...

Brennan sentant la colère monter partit en direction de son bureau afin de souffler un peu. Le répit ? Elle semblait l'avoir trouvé puisque Booth ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle s'installa sur son siège du bureau...

Mais comme on dit souvent les meilleurs choses on une fin ! Et Brennan n'échappait pas à la règle car en effet Booth arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans son bureau, le visage tiré...

BRENNAN: Je te croyais partis !  
BOOTH: Et bah non je suis toujours là !

Brennan se leva de son fauteuil pour parler face à face à Brennan comme ils le faisaient régulièrement, vous savez ces discussions furtives, un ton bas, des visages tellement proches où leurs regards ce livrent un véritable combat...

BRENNAN: Je t'ai dit que la discussion était close !  
BOOTH: Et moi j'ai décrété que non !

Rapidement la tension monta entre les deux partenaires

BOOTH: Temperance j'en est marre de ton comportement !  
BRENNAN: MON comportement ? Qu'est ce que tu lui reproche à MON comportement ?  
BOOTH: Ce que je lui reproche ? Tu es immature ! Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis ! Tu mets aussi bien TA vie et Ma vie en danger ! Tu es égoïste ! Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences de tes actes, exactement comme ton père...

A peine il eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration que Brennan le gifla violemment. Choqué il ne répondit rien et jamais il n'aurait pu osé ou même pensée répliqué...

BRENNAN: Mon père n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire !  
BOOTH: Mais tu te rends compte que ce que tu a fait aujourd'hui et toute les autres fois est complément stupide et dangereux ! Si aujourd'hui tu n'es pas morte c'est parce que tu as toujours de la chance !  
BRENNAN: Et alors je suis assez grande pour prendre mes responsabilités de mettre ou ne pas mettre m'a vie en danger !  
BOOTH: Okay, dans ce cas là autant rompre notre partenariat, car que tu te face tuée d'accord mais que je sois d'une manière ou d'une autre impliqué, ça je ne pourrais pas le supporté Brennan...

Brennan ne répondit rien, en une fraction de seconde la seule chose qu'elle peut faire ses prendre possession des lèvres si désirable de Booth...


	12. Chapter 12

Donc voila, les derniers post, bientot le bac pour moi donc moins de post a venir, sorry...

Mais pour cadeau ont envisagent sérieusement de piquer une des dernières scènes B&B du dernier zod ! Je dirais pas pour le moment, mais bon ceux qui suivent la saison 3 en anglais risque de deviner LOL

Enjoy !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 12/05/2008 21:34:27**

Bon je vais faire un truc qui ressemble sûrement pas à Brennan mais bon après je pourrais plus faire de suite avant fin de semaine prochaine.

Le contact soudain et pudique fit tressaillir Booth qui n'osait pas bougé, les bras pendant dans le vide. Le contact charnel de leurs lèvres ne franchit pas l'autre paillé de la familiarité qui était l'approfondissement du baiser. Brennan s'écarta de Booth, lui la regardait d'un regard ahuri tandis qu'elle regardait le sol, les joues visiblement cramoisies, essuyant ses lèvres, honteux ?

Booth ne trouvait visiblement pas ses mots, ne pouvant emettre que des bafouillements, a priori incapable d'articuler quelque chose tels un ado pré pubère bavant devant une jeune et belle jeune fille...  
Brennan elle ne savait plus où se mettre, elle était gênée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, mais pourquoi donc ?  
Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! Tu est stupide ma fille !  
Brennan sentait le regard de Booth sur elle mais n'arrivait pas à lever son regard. Elle avait beau cogiter la seule chose que son cerveau lui hurlait: Court !!

Elle se retourna attrapant son sac et sa veste et partit en courant...

BOOTH: b,b, Bones ?

Booth essaya de courir après sa partenaire mais a peine quelques mètres effectués que son corps souffrant lui hurlait d'arrêter !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 16/05/2008 17:50:36**

booth resta un moment immobile puis son téléphone sonna :  
BOOTH : "booth...oui...on arrive...enfin j'arrive...heuu non on arrive"  
brennan elle était descendu à la plate forme et comme à son habitude c'était plongé dans le travail, il la rejoignit mais ils n'étaient pas seul, angela, hodgins et zach ce trouvaient là  
BOOTH "b..bones, un cadavre dans un lac...heuuuu"  
elle ne e retourna pas  
BRENNAN : "vous pouvez prendre zach ou hodgins...je suis assez occupé"  
BOOTH : "heuu oui c'est mieux, zach on y va"  
ZACH : "quoi...quoi, j'ai bien entendu"  
HODGINS : "quoi?! "  
ZACH : "c'est moi que vous avez choisi, je veux dire que vous préférer que ce soit moi qui vienne plutôt que hodgins hein?"  
Booth et brennan ce regardèrent  
BOOTH ": ook, il y a t'il quelqu'un d'autre qui s'appelle zach ici?...apparemment non, donc vous vous dépêcher sinon je pars sans vous"  
booth parti avec un dernier regard en direction de bones  
zach pris c'est affaire et parti en courant mais avant de partir ce retourna vers hodgins, une main sur son épaule  
ZACH : "je suis son préférer va falloir que tu t'y fasse vieux"  
puis couru vers la sorti  
hodgins était encor bouche bé, tout pâle, on se demandait si il respirai, angela viens prêt de lui et en regardant brennan du coin de l'oeil qui était penché sur ces ossement lui dit tout bas  
ANGELA : "ta vu ce que j'ai vu?"  
HODGINS : "j'y crois pas"  
ANGELA : "haaa sa me rassure, je me demande..."  
HODGINS (il se retourna pour lui faire face) "booth a choisi zach, au lieu de moi"  
angela leva les yeux au ciel  
ANGELA : "tu veux bien arrêter stp, je te parle de tempérance et booth la, je suis sur qu'il y a un problème"  
HODGINS : "tout à fait d'accord avec toi...(angela souri voyant qu'elle ne devenait pas folle mais très vite déchanta)...c'est vrai quoi je vois pas pourquoi il a choisi zach alors que c'est moi qu'il prend d'habitude hein? C'est sur il a un problème, ouuuf sa me rassure je croyais qu'il préférais ce petit adolescent pré pubère à moi"  
angela consterner le laissa

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 16/05/2008 21:16:03**

Angela se posta de l'autre côté de la table, face à Brennan qui avait le nez plongé dans une colonne vertébrale.

Angela : Sweetie, il se passe quoi avec Booth ?

Brennan, ailleurs : Rien, Ange.

Angela : te fiches pas de moi, tu lui as refilé Zack et il a accepté sans rechigné. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis pour qu'il accepte un truc pareil ? Pas ta virginité j'espère !

Brennan, toujours dans ses os : Hey ! Je ne suis plus vie...très amusant. Non, on a simplement eu un petit accrochage, c'est tout.

Angela : un accrochage...comment ? Une dispute pleine de tension sexuelle où les 2 héros sont près à se sauter dessus comme dans les films, ou tu lui as encore dit que Dieu était un concept stupide et puéril ?

Brennan, après un petit blanc : ni l'un ni l'autre. Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance, et j'aimerai travailler tranquillement sur cette vertèbre C3. Quelque chose à vérifier dessus.

Angela était un peu vexée de se voir éjectée de la sorte. Elle pointa une vertèbre du doigt "C'est celle là, la C3 ?". A la réponse affirmative de son amie, elle la pris et la rangea dans sa poche. Brennan ne tarda pas à protester :

Brennan : Ange ! Rends moi ma vertèbre !

Angela : tu récupèreras ton nonos quand tu seras décidée à parler un peu avec ton amie !

Brennan, avec un air de dure : Aaaange...

Angela : niet ! Tu ferais bien de réfléchir un peu...parce que je ne te rends pas la vertèbre à moins d'une looooongue conversation d'au moins 30 minutes !

Sur quoi elle s'éloigna, laissant Bones bouche bée sur le plateau central.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 16/05/2008 22:23:21**

Pour Brennan le dilemme était gros, en effet elle avait le choix entre allez cherché sa vertèbre et donc parlé avec Angela et donc de même lui dire pour le baiser. Et forcement elle savait à quoi s'attendre de part son amie, des hurlements de Angela lui criant "OMG OMG tu la vraiment embrassé ?! Embrasser pour embrassé ?!"  
Et la discussion allait forcement s'étaler sur plus de 30 minutes, avec Angela ce genre de discussion pouvait bien durée des heures et des heures.  
Ou sinon elle allait la voir et lui mentir sur la raison du conflit entre elle ou Booth, mais le problème c'est qu'elle serait vite grillée étant donner qu'elle ne sait absolument pas mentir !  
Ou alors ne pas allez la voir, mais comment allait-elle pouvoir expliqué la disparition d'une vertèbre ?! Et surtout elle devait absolument finir de l'examiner !

Le cerveau de Brennan cogitait comme rarement il le faisait. Allez la voir ou pas, tels est la question...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 20/05/2008 21:10:28**

_TiteBones, je vais te faire plaisir _

Cam interrompit ses pensées :

Cam : Dr Brennan ? J'ai rappelé Booth ; j'ai absolument besoin de Zack pour une expérience, et vous ne m'êtes pas indispensable pour le moment. Il vous attend au parking, dépêchez vous!

Brennan, ne sachant quoi dire : ...euh...d'accord...

Elle prit son sac, sa blouse et partit vers le parking, se demandant tout de même comment elle avait pu répondre oui à Cam. Et pourquoi avait-elle besoin de Zack d'ailleurs ? La seule affaire en cours c'était la sienne...  
Brennan se rappela par ailleurs que Zack avait passé deux heures dans le bureau de Cam ce matin là...Etranges, de plus en plus étranges ces deux là !

Bones revint à elle en voyant le SUV étincelant à la lumière du soleil de DC. Booth ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé, donc elle posa simplement ses affaires sur la banquette arrière et s'assit sur le siège passager.

**Par lili**

**Posté le 21/05/2008 19:39:02**

le chemin jusqu'a la scène ce fit dans le plus grand des silence, même lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé ils ne dirent un mot. Pendant que bones analysait les os trouvés, booth la suivait sans rencontrer son regard et tout en silence, bones remercia le ciel que booth ne veuille pas en parlé, enfin elle aimerais bien mettre sa au clair, et depuis quand elle crois en dieux, "peut être que je devrais amorcé la conversation" se disait-elle, "hors de question il l'a bien chercher, c'est pas ma faute si...oui bon c'est moi qui...mais c'est lui qui...et puis il aurait pût...tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne c'est pas reculé..ho je suis sur que c'est son coté gentleman qui reviens au galop, depuis quand refuse t'on une femme qui vous embrasse, surtout lui, eeenfin, mais pourquoi ais-je fais sa?!Peut être que angla...ho non oublions cette idée si angela le sait le monde entier entier va rentrer dans une troisième guerre mondiale...j'espère qu'il ne lui dira pas, mais non il lui dit jamais rien, peut être à hodgins, ho mon dieu si jamais il lui dit!! haaaa faut que j'arrête avec ce dieu,ok je me concentre sur mon travail, allé tempérance, le travail le travail le travail et..." elle fût tiré de ces pensé par un policier

POLICIER : "Dr brennan?...Dr brennan?!"  
booth remarqua qu'elle était dans ces pensé, une chose qui n'arrive jamais pour la grande anthropologue judiciaire et pendant son travail en plus!  
BONES : "oui?!"  
POLICIER : "pouvons nous emmener le corps"  
BONES : "heu oui bien sur, j'ai fini"  
le chemin inverse au jeffersonian ce fit de même dans un silence complet.  
booth déposé brennan à l'institut et pris sa journée apparemment il n'était pas dans son état normal pour pouvoir travaillé.

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 21/05/2008 22:02:03**

Brennan rentra sur la plateforme sans même passer son badge tellement elle était ailleurs. Le début de l'alarme se fit entendre et Hodgins dégaina le sien pour arrêter l'horrible sifflement. Le corps n'était pas encore là, Brennan se prépara tout de même, le flot de ses pensées la faisait agir comme un robot en pilote automatique. _Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole...il me fait la tête ? Peut-être que je me suis fait des films après tout, avec toutes ces âneries qu'Angela me met en tête...Et puis zut à la fin, il n'avait qu'à pas venir me hurler dessus dans mon bureau ! _  
Angela apparut derrière elle : Sweetie ? Booth n'est pas encore là ?  
Brennan : je crois qu'il ne viendra pas...  
Angela, étonnée : pourquoi donc ?  
Brennan, craquant : Oh mais j'en sais rien pourquoi est-ce que je saurais toujours tout à la fin ?

Sur quoi elle enleva ses gants comme une furie et se barricada dans son bureau, les stores baissés et le verrou enfoncé.


	13. Chapter 13

Voila, une suite, les connaisseurs reconnaitront l'ambience de la précedente fic, le ship B&B est maintenant en route, quant à savoir c'est pour quand ? AUCUNE IDEE !

Vous faires languir est probablement un moyen d'assouvir notre sadisme ! Donc courage a vous !

**ATTENTION SCENE SPOILER SAISON 3**, les connaisseurs la reconnaitront, mais nous avons changé le discours et ce qui va avec...

_Essayant de garder l'esprit de la série: ils se rapprochent lentement, lentement..._

_Et si pres que sa devient difficile de les regardés, c'est le pourquoi ont craquent pour eux :)_

_Lenteur est le qualificatif de cette fic LOL_

* * *

**Par lili**

**Posté le 23/05/2008 21:50:17**

angela lui laissa quelque minutes pour ce calmer et alla frapper à sa porte  
ANGELA : "sweetie..."  
bones lui ouvra, elle rentra, elles se posèrent sur le canapé.  
Elles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuse.  
ANGELA : "que c'est il passé entre toi et booth"  
BONES : "angela...je ne veux pas en parler"  
ANGELA : "très bien...mais quoi qu'il ce soit passer entre vous sa ne peux pas être aussi grave?!"  
BONES : "peut être pas...je ne sais pas"  
ANGELA : "comment ça? vous vous êtes disputer?"  
BONES : "oui...enfin non...je ne sais pas"  
ANGELA : "vous en avez reparler?"  
BONES : "non..."  
ANGELA : "ok...il faut que tu en parles avec lui"  
BONES : "pourquoi moi?"  
ANGELA : "pourquoi pas toi?"  
BONES : "..."  
ANGELA : "écoute si tu veux régler ce problème avec booth la seul façon c'est d'en parler avec lui! tu dit tout ce que tu as à dire et sa ira mieux"  
BONES : "oui mais c'est pas de ma faute cette situation, c'est de la sienne"  
ANGELA : "raison de plus tu lui dit ces 4 vérités, si vous rester comme sa dans le doute sa ne feras qu'empiré"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 24/05/2008 22:53:28**

BRENNAN: Tu as absolument raison ! Tu sais quoi ?  
ANGELA: Non  
BRENNAN: Je vais allez lui parlez maintenant !  
ANGELA: Mais il est pas chez lui ?  
BRENNAN: Si justement !

Brennan laissa son amie sans même un au revoir

Angela ne peu s'empêché de ce dire à elle même: Elle ce jette dans la gueule du loup !

Brennan prit alors la direction de l'appartement de Booth, elle y était allez très peut de foi, car a vrai dire il avait prit pour habitude de venir littéralement squatter chez elle ! Alors pour une foi c'est elle qui va venir à lui au lieu de lui à elle.  
Avec quelques petites difficultés elle retrouva l'immeuble de Booth, arrivé devant la porte elle appuya sur l'alarme de son appartement mais pas de réponse ! Elle ce recula regardant en l'air, son appartement était éclairé ! Il ne voulait pas me recevoir ? Mais comment il pourrait savoir que c'est moi...

Après de multiples tentatives sans réponses je décida de l'appelez sur son portable mais pas de réponses puis un miracle du ciel, un habitant de l'immeuble m'ouvrit la porte en partant.  
Arrivé devant sa porte je sonna, toujours pas de réponse.  
Aux grands maux les grands remèdes je força sa porte et entra dans l'appartement, pas de Booth dans les parages mais de la musique venant de la salle de bain...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/05/2008 22:18:12**

Elle rentra doucement, elle entendait une musique qui venait du couloir, et aussi booth qui apparemment aimait chanter même si il chantait faux. Elle traversa lentement le salon, indécise, elle hésitait "mais qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir bien lui dire?? j'ai encore le temps pour changer d'avis, il ne remarquera même pas que je suis passer...non d'abord je vais lui dire ce que j'ai à dire et après j'y vais", elle commença à entrer dans le couloir,plus elle avançais plus la musique était forte soudain la musique c'est arrêter, malheureusement pour elle booth lui continuait à chanter, la chanson était terminer, juste quelque seconde et une autre reprenais comme ces pas, elle était devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle savait que booth était derrière probablement en train de prendre une douche, mais si elle ne rentrait pas tout de suite jamais elle ne le ferais. C'est pourquoi sans même continuer a réfléchir elle rentra comme une furie en claquant la porte, booth écarta le rideau de la douche à moitié pour ne faire apparaître que sa tête  
BOOTH : "BONES!!"  
La musique était à fond, ils ne s'entendait pas vraiment c'est à ce dire comment booth faisait pour chanter aussi fort  
BONES : "booth j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement puéril.."  
BOOTH : "bones, qu'est ce que tu raconte qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi, je n'entend rien à ce que tu raconte et arrête de bouger dans tout les sens"  
elle retira le prise de radio  
BONES : "tu n'est qu'un gamin booth!!"  
BOOTH : "ok très bien, c'est toi qui est dans MA douche en train de me crier dessus donc excuse moi mais la c'est plutôt toi qui a un comportement de gamine"  
BONES : "hoo arrête tu veux! Tout ceci est de ta faute, tu es le seul responsable"  
BOOTH : "quoi?!"  
BONES : "oui cette tension entre nous, c'est de ta faute, tu essaie tout le temps de me mettre en colère et regarde maintenant ou nous en sommes"  
booth n'en revenait pas, c'est elle qui la embrasser et c'est de sa faute sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait il sortit de la douche et ce mis devant elle les mains sur les hanches comme sa coéquipière faisait lorsqu'elle était en colère. l'eau dégoulinait sur le sol, brennan ne se rendait même pas compte que booth était devant elle tout nu  
BOOTH : "si je me souviens bien ce n'est pas moi qui a eu du mal a me contrôler"  
BONES : "je sais très bien me contrôler et sa ne serais pas arriver si tu ne me mettais pas en colère comme d'habitude"  
BOOTH :" sauf que cette fois ci je ne sais mme pas pourquoi tu étais en colère tu m'en voulais pour je ne sais quelle raison encore"  
BONES : "je vais te la donner la raison : tu as un comportement de gamin, tout ce que tu fais ou dit c'est pour voir jusqu'où vas ma patiente, mes limites mais tu vois j'en peux plus j'en ai plus qu'assez"  
BOOTH : "mais bones je n'ai rien fait, ce jeu de gamineries comme tu dit si bien tu t'y prête souvent et tu aime y joué avec moi alors si tu veux bien je vais terminer de prendre ma douche et en reparlera après!"  
il se retourna comme si de rien était, enfin il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître en entra dans la douche, brennan le regarda, ou plutôt le contempla

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 27/05/2008 20:45:51**

Booth s'en aperçut, ou devina ses pensées, puisqu'il se mit à râler après Brennan : "Hey, tu pourrais sortir et arrêter d'essayer de voir à travers le rideau ? " Sur quoi il accrocha sa serviette sur le miroir qui reflétait une partie de son anatomie qui semblait captiver Bones .(XD TiteBones sort de mon corps)

Brennan alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, puis se ravisa et décida de fouiner un peu dans l'appartement ; de toute façon, il ne l'entendrait pas.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 27/05/2008 21:10:23**

LOL, vive les belles joutes verbales

Brennan ce surprit à redevenir une petite fille, curieuse, ce questionnant à quel endroit de départ serait le meilleur. Les fouilles elle connait, c'est même une pro ! Mais là elle s'adonnait à de nouvelle type de fouilles: "espionnage"

BRENNAN à elle même d'un ton malicieux: Par où je vais commencé ?

Tournoyant sur elle son regard ce stoppa vers la cuisine, quoi de mieux pour connaître un homme que de fouiller dans son frigo.  
Voyons, steak, steak, steak, bière, bière et encore bière... yaourts, soda, fromage râpé et encore de la bière, vive l'équilibre alimentaire !  
BRENNAN pensive: Enfin vu ses abdos il en à pas vraiment besoin...

Attaquons nous aux placards, des pâtes, raviolis, haricots verts, petits pois en boite...  
BRENNAN pensive: C'est déjà mieux...

Elle fit tous les placards jusqu'a tombé sur le trésor ultime, le coffre fort des boulimiques, la planque à gâteau de Booth !  
Impossible de résister même pour moi, regardant autour de moi j'attrapa une poignée de fraise tagada...  
BRENNAN: Mmmmhhh c'est trop bon !

L'exploration finie allons attaquer les autres pièces...

Brennan marchait doucement afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et tomba sur une première pièce, la salle de sport...  
Altère, équipement de musculation, des serviettes salles traînant sur le sol...  
BRENNAN pensive: Ahh Booth...

Cette chambre aménagée contenait presque plus d'équipement de sport que le centre de remise en forme qui ce trouve dans le quartier de Brennan...  
BRENNAN pensive: Je comprend maintenant d'où lui vient ses magnifiques fesses...  
- Quoi Temperance ?! Reprend toi tout de suite !

Bon voila, je m'arrête la sinon je vais faire toute les pièces de l'appartement, me connaissant je serais presque capable de la faire fouiller dans les sous vêtements de Booth LOL

**Par lili**

**Posté le 27/05/2008 21:39:58**

elle s'apprêtait à ce retourner pour retourner en silence dans le salon, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec booth  
BONES : "ho booth"  
BOOTH : "t'inquiète pas t'en a pas besoin"  
BONES : (elle commença tout de suite au quart de tour) "voila c'est tout à fait ce genre de comportement qui m'énerve et tu le fait exprès"  
elle le bouscula presque et part comme une furie dans le salon, lui courant après  
BOOTH : "bones qu'est ce qui te prend j'ai toujours été comme ça avec toi depuis quand ce genre de remarque te dérange et de plus c'est un compliment"  
BONES : "depuis ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, il faut absolument qu'on s'en tienne à une relation purement professionnelle"  
BOOTH : "tu dis sa comme si je te harcelais...tu ne le prend pas comme ça rassure moi?"  
bones retrouvait peu a peu son calme  
BONES : "non, booth...je...je ne sais jamais si tu ai sérieux ou pas, si tu pense ce que tu dit ou non"  
BOOTH : "hooo"  
un silence commença à s'installer, booth le brisa  
BOOTH : "alors sache que je pense toujours ce que je dis, à part la fois ou je t'ai dit que t'avais tout ton temps pour te décider ou non à avoir des enfant"  
il réussi enfin à lui extirper un sourire  
BONES : "rhaaaaaaa booth, tu n'arrête donc jamais"  
BOOTH : "écoute pour ce qui c'est passé dans ton bureau..."  
BONES : "je sais désolé c'était déplacé, sa ne se reproduira plus"  
BOOTH : "heu...une chose tout de même, et la je suis sérieux et je n'attend aucune réponse de ta part...mais sache que j'avais apprécier"  
bones ce senti de plus en plus mal, "il est temps que je parte vite vite et loin surtout" se dit elle, booth remarqua son anxiété, et comme promis il n'attendait aucune réponse, il changea rapidement de sujet pour ne pas la rendre plus mal à l'aide  
BOOTH : "bon on va manger, pizza sa te va" (se dirigeant vers la cuisine)  
BONES : "je crois qu'il est préférable que je rentre"  
BOOTH : "hors de question les pizza sont déjà prête et puis tu me dois bien sa, je te rappelle que tu es rentrer chez moi par effraction alors si tu ne veux pas que je porte plainte" (un sourire charmeur au coin)  
BONES : (souriante) "tu n'oserais jamais" (elle se dirigea pour s'asseoir à la table)  
BOOTH : "ne me tente pas bones, ne me tente pas"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 31/05/2008 00:11:53**

BRENNAN: Bon d'accord je reste, mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas envie de finir la nuit au poste...  
BOOTH: D'accord, je vais m'habiller et je reviens...

Brennan profita de ce court moment pour profiter du spectacle, en effet Booth allait ce rendre dans sa chambre pour s'habiller quand il percutât sa partenaire, avec une simple serviette sur la taille...  
Brennan observant minutieusement les muscles de son dos, la courbe de ses reins...Ahh chaleur !

Plus tard Booth la rejoignit sur le canapé, elle regardait Canadian Idol (petit clin d'oeil à BonesFanz), une des chanteuses chantait Cindy Lauper, un petit sourire de nostalgie apparu sur le visage de Brennan...

BOOTH: Tu regardes quoi ?  
BRENNAN: Une émission...  
BOOTH: Canadian Idol ? C'est la version Canadienne de American Idol ?  
BRENNAN: Oauip

Booth déposa deux pizza sur la table basse, une pizza au fromage, une pizza ananas-anchois et deux bières...

Après avoir dîner Brennan se rapprocha de plus en plus de Booth, sans vraiment le vouloir, pour se retrouvé blottie contre le bras de Booth, complices regardant silencieusement la télévision.  
Mais dans un moment d'égarement où leurs visages s'étaient subitement rapproché Brennan avait une nouvelle foi succombé à l'attraction des lèvres de Booth, qui avait posé délicatement sa main sur la joue de celle-ci là caressant de son pouce, et il tenta un approfondissement, elle ne refusa pas laissant sa langue rencontré celle de son partenaire.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit la main de Booth venir se frayée un chemin vers sa hanche elle s'écarta de lui...

BRENNAN: Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer de chez moi...

* * *

Et petit message de Lizou qui résume un peu le profil psychologique que j'ai moi (TiteBones) donner à Brennan :

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 31/05/2008 12:19:42**

mdr Brennan fait son allumeuse en fait XD Dès que ça devient sérieux...hop, retour case maison


	14. Chapter 14

**Par lili**

**Posté le 31/05/2008 20:23:34**

Sur ce elle se leva et pris sa veste, booth ce leva immédiatement et mis une main sur le bras de sa partenaires :  
BOOTH : "attend, pourquoi?"  
BRENNAN : "booth nous sommes partenaires"  
BOOTH : "je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas..."  
BRENNAN : "il est vraiment préférable que je rentre"  
BOOTH : "non attend, je ne veux pas que ce qui viens de ce passer est des conséquences néfaste sur notre relation, je ne le supporterais pas"  
BRENNAN : "moi non plus"  
BOOTH : "écoute on fait comme si rien ne c'était passer"  
BRENNAN : "booth, scientifiquement parlant c'est impossible"  
BOOTH : "toujours le mot pour rie à ce que je vois"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?!"  
BOOTH : "haa tu es sérieuse..."  
BRENNAN : "booth...(elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé)qu'est ce qui se passe?"  
BOOTH : (s'asseyant prés d'elle) "de quoi tu parle?"  
BRENNAN : "de tout sa, de ce qui viens de ce passer, de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois"  
BOOTH : "c'est toi la scientifique bones, je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas de réponse anthropologique?"  
il avait poser cette question sans attendre de réponse apparemment bones elle avait pris cette question au sérieux  
BRENNAN : "et bien oui, mais...enfin je ne sais pas si tu serais prés l'entendre"  
BOOTH : "...vas y, sa pourra peut être nous aider"  
BRENNAN : "nous sommes des être humain, et tout être humain a des besoins, bien sur il pourrais assouvir ces besoins avec n'importe quelle personne, mais en générale il préfère le faire avec une personne en qui il a confiance, je ne sais pas sûrement pour ne pas être déçus"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 31/05/2008 21:07:09**

Argg, je sais pas où allez, que faire, comment ?!

BOOTH: Donc faire ça avec moi, c'est juste pour assouvir ces besoins...  
BRENNAN: Non ! C'est juste que euh, c'est que je ne sais pas, j'ai juste cette sensation, que ce qu'on fait n'est pas bien. C'est comme si c'était pas naturel, que flirter ou couché ensemble, on peu pas, je peux pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça...

Brennan ce releva, suivi de Booth qui l'attrapa une nouvelle foi son bras

BOOTH: Non mais je t'oblige à rien  
BRENNAN: Peut être pas, mais j'ai sentis dans tes gestes que tu as envie...  
BOOTH: Oui peut être, et alors...  
BRENNAN: Je peux pas c'est tout, je rentre !  
BOOTH: Non attend...

Elle esquivât la tentative de Booth et le fit tombé au sol en profitant pour courir jusqu'a la porte, descendre à toute vitesse les étages et partir avec sa voiture...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 31/05/2008 22:57:30**

booth n'insista pas, peut être était ce mieux pour elle. Brennan elle ne savais pas du tout ou elle en était et a vrai dire elle ne préférait pas y pensez, demain elle aura une séance avec sweets devrai t'elle peut être lui en parlé?

le lendemain matin bones et booth se rejoignirent au cabinet de sweets  
SWEETS : "Dr brennan, agent booth alors comment c'est passé la semaine"  
BRENNAN : "excellente...(regardant booth)...enfin je veux dire normal"  
BOOTH : "oui la routine"  
SWEETS : "devrais-je savoir quelque chose?"  
BRENNAN : "non non rien du tout...enfin rien d'important"  
SWEETS : "puis-je en juger par moi même"  
BOOTH : "non"  
SWEETS : "pourquoi"  
BRENNAN : "parce que ce n'est pas important"  
SWEETS :" ce n'est pas une réponse ça Dr brennan...alors qui ce jette"  
BOOTH : "on viens de vous dire que tout vas bien, ce n'est pas important et on a réglé le problème"  
BRENNAN : "non"  
BOOTH : "quoi non?"  
BRENNAN : "on a pas réglé le problème"  
BOOTH : "merci de me soutenir bones, merci"  
SWEETS : "pourquoi ne voulez vous pas m'en parler, peut être que je peux vous aidez"  
BRENNAN : "et bien...booth?"  
BOOTH : "t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi quoi que tu décide"  
SWEETS : "haaa sa à l'air plutôt important à ce que je vois et plutôt grave"  
BRENNAN : "je...nous avons eu quelque moments...comment dire, assez intime"  
SWEETS : "des rapport sexuels?"  
BOOT&BRENNAN : "NOOOOOON"  
SWEETS (ayant pris peur il recule dans son siége) "ok continuez"  
BOOTH : "disons que nous avons dépassez les limites"  
SWEETS : "par ce qu'il y a des limites?"  
BRENNAN : "évidement, nous sommes...partenaires"  
SWEETS : "et?"  
BOOTH : "et ce genre de chose n'arrive pas entre partenaires"  
SWEETS :" et bien votre relation n'est plus que celle de partenaires voila tout, il arrive que chez certaine personnes les liens qui les lient devient plus fort et leur relation change, il n'y a pas forcement que du mal la dedans"  
BRENNAN : "je vois, alors pour le fait qu'on s'embrasse est tout à fait normal, et est la continuité de notre relation qui est normalement je le rappelle que purement professionnel"  
SWEETS : "c'est donc sa, juste un baiser"  
BRENNAN : "en faites deux mais cela n'a pas d'importance, hein?"  
SWEETS : "pas spécialement, mais qu'est ce qui vous dérange exactement?"  
BOOTH : "la est le problème"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 31/05/2008 23:11:27**

Brennan lança un regard noir et menaçant à Booth qui n'échappa pas à Sweets et qui l'amusa fortement...  
Un regard qui voulait simplement et clairement dire: Booth ferme là ou je t'arrache la tête !

BRENNAN: Je ne peu pas en parlez avec vous  
SWEETS: Pourquoi pas ?  
BRENNAN: Parce que vous etes vous, Sweets, c'est un peu comme si je parlais de sexe avec mon petit frère...  
SWEETS: Mais vous n'avez pas de petit frère...  
BRENNAN: C'était simplement une image ! Et puis vous êtes, un homme, une femme parle de ça avec sa meilleure amie...  
SWEETS: Donc si je vous suis vous préférez en parlez avec votre amie Angela...  
BRENNAN: Oui  
SWEETS: Pourquoi ?  
BOOTH: Sweets arrêtez sinon elle va perdre patience...  
SWEETS: Si vous ne voulez pas parlez de ça avec moi, pourquoi ne pas en parlez avec Angela, faire une séance entre vous et elle...  
BOOTH: Quoi ! Vous etes dingue ! Avec Angela vous allez nous causé plus de problème que d'en réglé !  
SWEETS: Allez agent Booth faites un effort, si vous voulez je pourrais venir...  
BOOTH: Non ! non merci je crois que Angela va suffire !

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 01/06/2008 16:45:17**

SWEETS : je crois que nous touchons un point sensible agent Booth, vous vous êtes confiés à moi à contrecoeur, et maintenant vous appréhendez l'avis de Melle Montenegro, qui fait quoi que vous disiez, partie de vos amis.  
BOOTH : voilà pourquoi je voulais prétexter une arrestation et ne pas venir Bones, je vous avais dit que c'était une meilleure idée  
BRENNAN : Non, je suis d'accord, je peux bien parler de tout ça avec Angela, c'est toi même qui me répétez toujours qu'entre amis on peut tout se dire...

Booth pris sa tête dans se mains et se pencha en arrière. On est pas sortis de l'auberge si Angela s'en mêle pensa-t-il

**Par lili**

**Posté le 01/06/2008 16:56:44**

BOOTH : "je te comprend pas"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?!"  
BOOTH : "depuis quand tu n'ose pas parler de...avec quelqu'un quelque soit la personne?"  
SWEETS : "exacte, mais vous inquiété pas booth, elle pense que angela sera de "son coté" c'est pour cela qu'elle préfère lui en parler plutôt qu'a moi, d'autre part elle a le sentiment que je ne serais pas objectif étant moi mme un homme et aussi que ce sera plus facile pour elle de manipuler angela que moi"  
BOOTH (un sourire au coin, parlant à bones) "écoute...sweets est...très...professionnel (un sourire de vainqueur apparaît chez sweets) et e t'assure qu'il sera très objectif et en parler à angela est une très très très mauvaise idée"  
BRENNAN : "pourquoi?"  
BOOTH : "pourquoi? ...angela c'est l'incarnation même de Aphrodite alors si tu veux pas terminer avec une bague au doigt et une ribambelle de gamin évite de lui en parler"

**Par lili**

**Posté le 01/06/2008 20:07:14**

BRENNAN : "ok je t'accorde que angie est parfois...un peu..."  
BOOTH : "cinglé?"  
BRENNAN : "très expressive"  
SWEETS : "ok nous nous éloignons du sujet, Dr brennan je ne vais pas vous obliger à en parler avec moi, quoique je le pourrais...heu vous n'avez qu'a en parlez à booth ici maintenant"  
BRENNAN : "on a déjà essayer mais on est arriver à la même conclusion, on ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe"  
SWEETS : "comment cela? vous chercher une explication à ce qui ce passe entre vous"  
BRENNAN : "oui, enfin je veux dire sa fait plus de trois ans qu'on travaille ensemble et sa n'est jamais arrivé c'est pas comme si on ce connaissait que depuis quelque jour"  
BOOTH : "et alors?"  
BRENNAN : "et alors si t'avais réellement envie que notre relation devienne plus intime tu l'aurais fais depuis longtemps tu n'aurais pas attendu tout ce temps"  
BOOTH : "je peux être très patient, et puis toi aussi tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt"  
BRENNAN : "serais-ce un reproche?"  
BOOTH : "pense tu que s'en soit un?"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/06/2008 15:37:28**

Pas trop inspirée...

BRENNAN à Sweets: Vous voyez c'est pour ça que je veux pas en parlez avec lui, du cynisme toujours du cynisme...  
BOOTH: Moi cynique !? Alors là c'est poussé le bouchon un peu loin Bones...  
BRENNAN à Sweets: Vous voyez, à chaque foi qu'une discussion devient trop, trop sérieuse, il rhétorise,  
avec des petites métaphores, des surnoms ou des blagues ras des pâquerettes...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/06/2008 17:55:49**

SWEETS : "a votre avis Dr brennan pourquoi booth fait-il sa?"  
BONES : "quoi ces blagues qui reléve d'un enfant de 6 ans"  
SWEETS : "non, plutôt son comportement, dés que la situation est très sérieuse lui il ne l'ai plus?"  
BONES : "héé mais c'est vous le psy pas moi"  
SWEETS : "je suis sur que vous savez...soit, agent booth pourquoi vous cachez vous derrière cet homme blagueur, qui prend tout à la rigolade et qui ne parait pas sérieux"  
BOOTH : "sweets est ce que vous savez que vous parlez à un ancien tireur d'élite"  
BONES : "voila, encore tu n'es pas sérieux"  
BOOTH (regard assez noire envers bones) "au contraire je ne l'es jamais été autant"  
SWEETS : "je le sais agent booth, je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas du tout ce que vous prétendez être, d'autre part je sais aussi que vous ne voulez jamais vous impliquez émotionnellement dans une affaire peut être est-ce dû à votre passé,je sais que oui et vous aussi, mais cette décision que vous avez pris de rester le plus loin possible sentimentalement lorsque vous traitez une affaire vous vous l'êtes infliger aussi à la vie courante, vous ne voulez plus ressentir ce que les autres ressente, que ce soit de la joie, de la peine, de l'amour...et s'en est de même avec le Dr Brennan, sauf que la c'est bien le contraire qui se passe, vous ressentez tout ce qu'elle ressent, surtout la peine, dû aux événements impliquant son père, vous n'arrivez pas à être détaché de cette situation, de prendre du recul cela impliquant aussi que vous développé des sentiment envers le Dr Brennan, des sentiments incontrôlable enfin vous voyez de quoi je veux vous parlez vous n'êtes plus un enfant, ce qui vous fait sûrement peur c'est que soit ces sentiment ne soit pas réciproque et donc dans ce cas la je vous rassure tout de suite même si le Dr brennan ne l'avouera pas aujourd'hui avec un peu de chance un jour elle le fera après que vous le fassiez sûrement, cela l'aidera, soit vous avez peur que si entamer une quelconque relation affecte votre travail a tous les deux et la je ne peux ni vous rassurer ni vous conseillez il faut essayer, je suis psychologue pas devin, seul chose que je peux vous dire à tous les deux est juste que niveau sentiment tout vas bien de ce coté. sur ce la séance touche à sa fin, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à...mercredi prochain c'est sa?"  
le flux de parole que le Dr sweets venait de lâchez les avait littéralement scotcher sans parler du contenu, ils aquièssèrent un peu bouche bé.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/06/2008 18:32:32**

Brennan et Booth ce levèrent mais arrivé à la porte Sweets les interpella une dernière foi, ils ce retournèrent...

SWEETS: Ah oui et agent Booth, comme visiblement vos surnoms gène votre partenaire, pourquoi ne pas essayez d'arrêter d'en utilisé pour elle et vos collègues, même si ce n'est pas définitif essayez pendant disons une semaine...  
BOOTH: Et puis quoi encore, allez Bones ont y va...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/06/2008 18:48:02**

SWEETS : "je disais sa pour vous"  
BOOTH : "quoi?"  
SWEETS : "de cette manière bones devient votre propriété, elle vous appartient"  
BOOTH : "on y va" (la prenant par le bras)  
BONES : "il a pas tord tu sais c'est prouvé anthropologiquement parlant"  
BOOTH : "de mieux en mieux"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/06/2008 21:49:30**

SWEETS: Oui agent Booth, l'homme dominant va empêché les autres hommes de la convoitée !  
BOOTH: QUOI ? Non mais arrêtez, je la persécute pas ! C'est juste un surnom, c'est pas comme si je lui interdisait de voir ou de coucher avec certains hommes...  
SWEETS: Vraiment...  
BOOTH: Bon j'en est assez entendu comme ça, moi je m'en vais avec ou sans Bones !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/06/2008 22:00:24**

booth parti, brennan dit un dernier mot à sweets  
BRENNAN : "dites moi heuuuu...vous êtes sur pour...heu l'histoire des sentiments de...enfin vous voyez"  
SWEETS : "de ses sentiment à votre égart? (elle hocha la tête) ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire Dr brennan mais sachez que l'agent booth tiens à vous et peut être plus que ce que vous ne pensez, je dirais même qu'il tient à vous autant que vous tenez à lui"  
BRENNAN : "oui mais moi même je ne sais pas ce que je ressens"  
SWEETS : "vous le savez, vous n'osez jute pas le dire par peur, appréhension ou autre, l'un de vous doit faire le premier pas Dr brennan et le plus tôt sera le mieux"

elle le quitta et alla rejoindre booth dans la voiture, il l'attendait  
BRENNAN : "je savais que t'allais m'attendre"  
BOOTH : "non j'allais partir"  
BRENNAN : "mais bien sur"


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou, alors deja notre pseudo à changé car nous avons déménagé le forum sous forum actif à cause des problèmes du serveur de AceBoard !**

**Donc l'adresse à également changé (voir le profil pour avoir la nouvelle adresse)**

* * *

**Par lili**

**Posté le 05/06/2008 20:30:43**

Dans la voiture:  
BOOTH : "que t'a t'il dit?"  
BONES : "rien"  
BOOTH : "il dit que des absurdité à longueur de temps donc sa m'étonnerais que ce soit rien"  
BONES : "pourquoi veux tu savoir alors?"  
BOOTH : "car il dit des absurdité sur moi"

Booth garait la voiture

BONES : "sa ne te concerne pas cette fois"  
BOOTH : "vraiment?!"  
BONES : "ou...oui"  
BOOTH : "tu ne sais pas mentir Bones"  
BONES : "et bien si tu ne veux pas que sa ce termine en dispute il vaudrait mieux que tu arrête tout de suite"  
elle sorti de la voiture  
BOOTH : "très bien Bones mais on en reparlera"

ils rentrèrent au Jeffersonnian, ils étaient en retard, ce qui était étrange car tout le monde savaient que pour eux allé chez le psy était une corvée et donc ils voulaient en finir le plus vite possible.  
Brennan alla à son bureau, Angela la rejoignit :  
ANGELA : "pourquoi ce retard? Quelque chose ne va pas? Ne me dit pas qu'il veut vous séparer"  
Brennan se retourna un sourire mesquin au visage  
ANGELA (toute souriante) : "hooo toi tu prépare quelque chose!! Avant toute chose fait moi le plaisir de me dire que ça concerne Booth"  
BONES : "oui"  
ANGELA : "huuuum c'est de plus en plus intéressant, allez vide ton sac"  
BONES : "Booth et moi nous nous sommes embrassé deux fois, on en a parlé avec Sweets, faut dire qu'il est très fort, et dans une discussion Booth à dit "je suis très patient""  
ANGELA : "..."  
BONES : "Angela?!"  
ANGELA : "..."  
BONES : "Angela tout va bien?!"  
ANGELA : "tu es complètement malade!!"  
BONES : "quoi?!"  
ANGELA : "tu me dit sa comme si ça vous arrivaient tout les jours de fricoter ensemble, tu me lâche sa comme une bombe, avec toi je vais devenir cardiaque"  
BONES : "ho pour les baiser c'était.."  
ANGELA : "GENIAL!"  
BONES : "comment tu le sais?"  
Angela la pris par le bras et l'emmena vers la fenêtre  
ANGELA : "ta vu cette homme, sa ne peut être forcement que génial hoo mon dieu tu vas prendre ton pied avec lui au lit"  
BONES : "Angela!!"  
ANGELA : "désolé"  
BONES : "on en est pas encore la"  
ANGELA : "oui donc j'ai pas compris ton truc avec le "je suis très patient""  
BONES : "je lui ai dit que si il avait envie de moi il m'aurais embrasser depuis longtemps et que donc ces baisers n'étaient pas "sincères" et que ce n'était qu'une pulsion sexuelle"  
ANGELA : "hoo et..."  
BONES : "et donc je vais voir si il est aussi patient qu'il le prétend"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 06/06/2008 17:06:19**

ANGELA: Ohh ma fille, tu m'intéresse là ! Tu va lui faire quoi ? Le coup de nouveau petit copain ?  
BRENNAN: Non...; ça j'ai déjà fait avec Sully  
ANGELA: Alors quel stratagème va tu utilisé... (regard de killeuse)  
BRENNAN: Je ne sais pas encore...  
ANGELA: Alors là franchement tu m'épate, je connais la Tempérance sérieuse et professionnelle et là je rencontre la Tempérance sadique et manipulatrice...  
BRENNAN: Non ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste un petit test...  
ANGELA: Oui un test pour voir jusqu'a quand il va réussi à ce maîtrisé sans te sauté déçu et de prendre sauvagement du ton bureau...  
BRENNAN: Angie ! N'importe quoi !  
ANGELA: Ouai ouai, je connais moi aussi j'ai fais ça au lycée, la jalousie ça créer des liens...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 06/06/2008 17:32:40**

BRENNAN : "ce n'est pas ça"  
Booth rentra et les interrompit:  
BOOTH : "ha Bones je..."  
ANGELA : "je vous laisse"  
BOOTH : "...oui je dois y allé, je passe te chercher a 19h30 ici"  
BRENNAN : "ho heu...non désolé j'ai un rendez vous ce soir, je ne peux pas allé au royal dinner"  
BOOTH : "quoi?! Avec qui?"  
BRENNAN : "sa ne te regarde pas"  
BOOTH : "hum hum, c'est un homme?"  
BRENNAN : "peut être bien"  
BOOTH : "je le connais?"  
BRENNAN : "Booth sa ne sont pas tes affaires, est ce que moi je te demande si tu dîne avec Tessa?"  
BOOTH : "je ne vois plus Tessa et sa tu le sait je te l'ai dit"  
BRENNAN : "tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire"  
BOOTH : "ok ok hééé bien à demain...passe une bonne soirée"  
BRENNAN : "merci Booth, a demain"

le lendemain matin, Brennan était presque porte quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte  
BRENNAN : "Booth! Qu'est ce que tu fais la?"  
BOOTH :" je viens te chercher"  
BRENNAN : (elle le fit rentrer) "pourquoi? Tu sais bien que je prend ma voiture"  
BOOTH : "allez Bones, c'était pour te faire plaisir" (regardant un peu partout)  
BRENNAN : "bien sur, c'était plutôt pour voir si j'étais rentrer tard hier soir"  
BOOTH : "et c'est le cas?"  
BRENNAN : "boooooth! Pour la millième fois sa ne te regarde pas, et puis sort je prend ma voiture allez oust"  
BOOTH : "mais Bones, je..."  
BRENNAN : "dehors on ce voit à l'institut"

Booth s'en alla en direction de l'institut, il arriva, les fouines était déjà la, il monta sur la plate forme ou jack et Angela discutait  
HODGINS : "alors, ton dîner avec Brennan, c'était bien?"  
ANGELA : "génial, ça faisait longtemps que..."  
BOOTH : "quoi? Vous avez dîner avec Bones hier?"  
ANGELA : "bonjour Booth, oui merci moi aussi je vais bien"  
BOOTH : "ha heu oui bonjour"

quelque minutes plus tard Bones arriva, Booth lui sauta dessus avant même qu'elle eu le temps de dire bonjour au autres  
BOOTH : "Bones! Faut qu'on parle!"  
BRENNAN : "quoi? On a une nouvelle affaire, tu ne m'a rien dit ce matin"  
les fouines se regardèrent  
ANGELA : "Booth était chez toi cette nuit?"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?: non! Non!"  
Ils se regardèrent de nouveau  
BOOTH : "arrêter d'imaginer n'importe quoi, j'étais parti la chercher ce matin"  
ZACH : "heuuu pourquoi alors avoir pris deux voiture différente"  
BRENNAN : "ok stop!vous retournez tous au travail, et toi Booth qu'est ce que tu veux"  
BOOTH : "dans ton bureau stp"

**Par lili**

**Posté le 06/06/2008 20:28:26**

Ils se dirigèrent dans son bureau  
BOOTH : "pourquoi as tu mentis?"  
BRENNAN : "je croyais que je ne savais pas mentir?  
BOOTH : "arrête tu veux bien"  
BRENNAN : "mais je n'ai rien fait"  
BOOTH : "pourquoi as tu dis que tu allais dîner avec un homme hier"  
BRENNAN (mettant ces bras sur les hanches) "quoi?! Je n'ai jamais dit ça, c'est toi qui la insinuer"  
BOOTH : "tu ne m'a pas contredit"  
BRENNAN : "je n'ai pas confirmé non plus"  
BOOTH : "oui mais tu savais que j'allais croire ça"  
BRENNAN : "non, du tout et ce n'est pas mon problème et puis en quoi ça te dérange que je dîne avec un homme ou non"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 06/06/2008 21:17:42**

BOOTH: Ca me fait que je m'inquiète...  
BRENNAN: Ah ouai et pourquoi donc ?!  
BOOTH: Et bah quand on voit des précédentes conquêtes y a de quoi s'inquiété ! Tu es un aimant à mauvais plan !  
BRENNAN: Quoi ce n'est pas vrai, la preuve Sully...  
BOOTH: Oh oui c'est vrai, un grand exemple de stabilités, pas plus instables je connais pas...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 06/06/2008 22:55:53**

BRENNAN : "et alors c'est mon problème"  
BOOTH : "c'est moi qui vous ramasse à la petite cuillère après"  
BRENNAN : "très bien je me confierais à Angela la prochaine fois"  
BOOTH : "c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Bones...(il souffla et repris son calme s'approchant d'elle, il posa sa main sur son bras)...Bones, ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsque tu as mal, j'ai mal moi aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, je m'en voudrais tellement si cela arrivait"

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/06/2008 18:58:17**

BONES : "heu et bien..."  
CAMILLE : "Dr Brennan...ho je dérange peut être"  
BONES : "non du tout"  
CAMILLE : "j'ai besoin de vous pour l'identification n°452"  
BONES : "très bien j'arrive"  
elle se retira lançant un sourire moqueur à Booth  
BONES : "je dois y allez"  
BOOTH : "on a rendez vous avec Sweets ce soir"  
BONES : "ha bon pourquoi on l'a vu juste hier"  
BOOTH : "je sais pas il m'a parler d'un séminaire ou je ne sais quoi"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/06/2008 23:27:56**

Temperance suivit Camille jusqu'a sa salle d'autopsie. Arrivé devant le corps...

BRENNAN: Qu'est ce qu'ont à ?  
CAMILLE: Homme, caucasien, environ 40 ans...  
BRENNAN: Pourquoi vous m'avez demandez de venir ? Il est en parfait état...  
CAMILLE: Oui, c'est un collègue qui me la envoyez, pendant l'autopsie il a trouvé ça dans son contenu gastrique (montrant un petit récipient transparent)  
BRENNAN: C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ?  
CAMILLE: Oui parfaitement !  
BRENNAN: Comment un orteil à pu ce retrouvé dans on estomac ? (Regardant les pieds de la victime)  
CAMILLE: 10 orteils j'ai vérifié, c'est a vous de savoir à qui et comment cette orteil a atterrit dans son estomac...  
BRENNAN: Je vais le donnez à Zack pour qu'il enlève les chairs, à première vu c'est celui d'une femme...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 14/06/2008 00:56:13**

Plus tard quelques par dans l'institut...

Tempérance marchait dans les couloirs quand elle attendit quelqu'un l'appelez "Brennan, Brennan", elle se retourna

BRENNAN: Hey salut, Angie, quoi de neuf ?  
ANGELA: Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais et toi avec Booth ça avance ? Pas de faux petit ami ? Ou un truc pour le rendre jaloux ?  
BRENNAN: Non ! J'ai pas encore trouvé comment le euh...  
ANGELA: Torturé ?  
BRENNAN: Faire patienté !  
ANGELA: C'est pareil, Booth c'est un mec, et les mecs pour eux pas de sexe c'est de la torture chérie ! Donc c'est pareil...  
BRENNAN: Changeons de sujet si tu veux bien, un thé ça te dit ?  
ANGELA: Oui, on va sur la passerelle de la verrière ?  
BRENNAN: Oui...

Plus tard sous la verrière,

ANGELA: Alors c'est quoi tes projets ?  
BRENNAN: Avec Booth ?  
ANGELA: Oui  
BRENNAN: Je sais pas encore mais toute à l'heure il m'a parlez d'un RDV...  
ANGELA: amoureux ?  
BRENNAN: Chez Sweets ! Ce soir, et d'une histoire de séminaire...


End file.
